Ultimate AVGR
by Cerberus32
Summary: Sequel to “ Remnant’s Sibling Avengers” As our second semester begins at Beacon the time has come for us to deal with the pressures of student life, part time hero work, and the school dance. Oh and Grimm, can’t forget about the Grimm.
1. V2C1- Who am I? I’m Spider-Man

Take a good look and what do you see? A calm city at night with lights giving it a soft glow as the people live out their normal days. You'd be right at first, but as we speak there are those that want nothing more than to take this away from those who just want to live a simple, honest life. At a distant part of the city two members of a once peaceful group known as the White Fang are currently running from the authorities with some stolen dust crystals from a local shop, so far it seems as if they are about to make a clean getaway however a red and blue clad young man silently runs across the rooftops keeping a careful eye on them to make sure he doesn't lose sight of them. After evading the police the two grunts decide to rest in an abandoned building that's meant for demolition the next day before making their way back to their hideout.

**Grunt 1: **Okay we'll rest for 5 minutes, then we hurry back before the boss gets impatient.

**Grunt 2: **Alright. Hey have you heard the rumors?

**Grunt 1: **What rumors?

**Grunt 2: **You know the ones about those kids that took down Rhino two weeks ago?

**Grunt 1: **Yeah I heard, supposedly one of them was some kind of faunus and the other was a tin can.

**Grunt 2: **Well whatever they were the boss seemed kind of interested in them, especially the tin can. He said something about the tech it was using being more advanced than what those guys at Atlas could come up with in like 20 years.

**Grunt 1: **If you ask me the boss is nuts, no way can someone have that kind of tech without no one else knowing about it.

**Grunt 2: **You better consider yourself lucky that the boss didn't hear you call him nuts.

**Grunt 1: ** I could care less, the only reason why he's our boss is cuz Taurus needs someone with his smarts to equip us with what we need when we need it.

**Grunt 2:** Still ever since that incident at the docks he's had some of our guys working overtime doing who knows what.

**Grunt 1:** That explains why we need more dust than usual, seriously we better get rewarded for this job otherwise someone is going to get it and I'd prefer it to be the boss or Taurus.

While the two of them were distracted our mysterious pursuer silently enters the building through a broken skylight and crawls on the ceiling avoiding detection. As he approaches them he shoots webbing at the far end of a nearby hallway getting their attention.

**Grunt 1: **What was that?

**Grunt 2: **I'll check it out.

As the second grunt walked down the hallway the first guy was easily dispatched of with a takedown from above leaving him thoroughly webbed to the ceiling. Meanwhile the remaining grunt went to the source of the sound only to notice some webbing on the ground. As he was about to inspect it a web line was suddenly attached to his back and he was then pulled into the darkness. Moments later the police arrived thanks to an anonymous tip leading them to the building where they found the stolen dust and the two grunts webbed up tight and a white card left behind for the police that read...

"Courtesy of your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man"

As they were taking care of the crime scene that same young man could now be seen swinging through the city in a good mood since he just took down two more criminals making the city of Vale a little safer.

**Carlos:** ( Tell me there's something better. Go ahead, try. How I spent my two weeks off from school, by Carlos Ortiz, if I had to sum it up it would be in one glorious, hyphenated word; Spider-Man. ) I am the spectacular Spider-Man!

Yep that's me, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I am Remnants resident web slinger. Ever since both my brother and myself were transported to this world we have been studying at Beacon Academy to not only become huntsman but also to make sure this worlds future is secure. Not only that but we've also made friends with teams RWBY and JNPR (well I have at least, my brother Jonathan hasn't really tried to make friends with Yang all because of a fight that I keep reminding him never happened in this worlds history, but he's just really stubborn and won't change his mind.) Anyway not only that but I even got together with Blake Belladonna herself, how awesome is that! Right now I was on my way back to Beacon after successfully taking down more White Fang members and a very promising run of my new Stark Suit from Spider-Man Homecoming. There was just one thing missing, it's my second to last night before school starts, and I could really use some action.

**Carlos:** Everything seems quiet, but as a rule of thumb, when it's too good to be true, it usually is.

All of a sudden I heard a car alarm go off thanks to my tech, it wasn't the kind of action I wanted but that wasn't going to stop me from helping out however I could. I swung over and landed on the roof of a small building and saw a single White Fang soldier trying to break into a black car.

**Carlos: **( Okay, not sure why a grunt would try and commit grand theft auto, but there's no way I'm letting him get away with it. )

I jumped from my position and landed right behind him ready to take him down and call it a night.

**Carlos:** Hey buddy piece of advice, if you're gonna steal cars don't dress like a car thief.

Without saying a word the grunt simply turned around and brought out a rifle that looked like Atlas military tech with a weird blue core in the center, something was definitely off here because my spider sense was ringing louder than normal for a situation like this.

**Grunt: **

Say your prayers you freak! You're gonna pay for going against the White Fang!

**Carlos: **Okay now that was just rude, normally when I'm called a freak I can usually shake it off but coming from you that hurts.

As he began firing I noticed that whatever he had packed a serious punch. So far I managed to safely dodge his shots, only for my spider sense to ring again as his rifle transformed into a mini gun like the one Coco uses and the shots became stronger and faster.

**Carlos: **Okay if this is about that remark I made about how you dress I apologize, can we please put the dangerous gun away and talk this over, maybe over some pizza?

I think I just made him angrier because suddenly he pushed a button that caused the core to glow brighter and his weapon began firing again with even faster shots that tore through the surrounding buildings like wet paper.

**Carlos: **( This is bad, I've got to end this before something or worse someone gets caught in the cross fire. )

While managing to somehow avoid his shots for the most part I was able to get behind the guy and use a new gadget I just finished up and shot it at his back, when he turned to face me a web line shot from his back to a nearby wall and pulled him towards it while successfully trapping him in place.

**Carlos: **Looks like my new trip line gadget is a success, okay buddy tell me where you managed to get tech like this and I'll be sure to tell the cops to give you a nice, cozy cell.

**Grunt: **Not gonna happen you traitor. Why are you helping the humans when someone like you could easily be a great asset to our cause!

**Carlos: **Because unlike you I know violence only begets more violence. Plus humans aren't all bad if we show them we aren't the monsters most of them think we are.

**Grunt: **Then you can die along side them, COMMAND CODE 004!!!!

My spider sense then went on high alert as a loud humming sound came from the gu-... It's about to blow!!!!!! I had to get rid of this thing now otherwise who knows how many people could get hurt. I took the gun and began swinging to the tallest building in the area which happened to be the CCT building and I made my way up as fast as possible, my spider sense rang even stronger so that means it was now or never, I quickly fashioned a slingshot and pulled back as far as I could and before I let go I attached some gravity webbing to the gun to decrease its weight hoping it would fly further.

**Carlos: **3...2...1 lift off!!

As I let go I saw the gun fly as high as possible before it exploded in a flash that could be seen for several blocks, as the pieces rained down I saw the core from earlier, I swung over and caught it before I could lose sight of it.

**Carlos: **Hot hot hot hot!!!!!! Never gonna do that again. Okay what the heck is this thing anyway and how is it still in one piece?

Before I could properly examine it I got a call on my scroll from Jonathan.

**Jonathan: **Hey Carlos are you on your way back, curfew is in 10 minutes and the last bullhead for Beacon leaves in 3.

Let's just say I made it just in time to catch the last bullhead for the day, luckily I left my stuff back at the dorm so I didn't have to worry about forgetting anything this time except for my scroll which I had with me since it stores away really easily. After climbing off the bullhead I got back to the dorms and entered by the open window Jonathan left for me without being seen.

**Jonathan: **Glad to see you made it back without any problems.

**Carlos: **Yeah thanks, did anyone notice I was out?

**Jonathan: **Just team RWBY, they wanted to know if we would join them for lunch tomorrow.

**Carlos: **Oh okay, hey since I got your attention I wanted to see if you could take a look at this glowy thing I found on one of my fights.

I pulled out the core I found and gave it to Jonathan who took it to his desk and used his scroll to scan it and ran some calculations on his computer.

**JARVIS: **Sir it appears that the core's energy signature is a near identical match to your arc reactor.

**Jonathan: **What?!

**Carlos: **JARVIS are you telling us that someone actually managed to recreate arc reactor tech here on Remnant?

**JARVIS: **That is correct Mr. Ortiz, however I must point out that the design of this reactor is primitive compared to the one inserted into Mr. Stark. If not properly regulated the dust energy used to create this reactor would become highly volatile. Luckily this core's energy has been greatly expended and is dwindling, it will most likely lose all power by morning.

**Jonathan: **This isn't good, how did criminals manage to recreate this kind of tech when I'm the only one with any access to it?

**Carlos: **I'm more surprised with the fact that dust crystals could be used to create this kind of energy at all, guess that explains all the recent robberies the last several nights.

**Jonathan: **Yeah it does, still how did they get access to my arc reactor design, I've been studying it ever since we got here and already someone is trying to copy it.

**Carlos: **Not sure, is there anyway for you to build some kind of tracker for this stuff?

**Jonathan: **Already on it, in the meantime get some rest, I'll let you know by morning if I find anything.

**Carlos: **Alright, night little bro.

Unknown to us at the time over by the hidden White Fang base at Mountain Glenn the general was in a pretty bad mood considering tonight's slip up.

**General: **You complete IMBECILES!!!! How could you lose such a valuable resource to a mere CHILD!!!!

He was throwing everything he could get his hands on all over the place, the other soldiers have never seen a man as tough and calm as their general brought into a state like this and to say it sacred them would be putting it nicely.

**Grunt: **It wasn't our fault sir, it was that Spider-Man guy, he took one of our spare cores, we only have one left, the one you own personally.

**General: **That may be, but who was it that left it laying around for some idiot to take it and use it for a mere car theft?! IDIOTS ALL OF YOU!!!!

He grabbed the nearest grunt by the throat and slowly but inevitably crushed his windpipe, dropping him on the floor never to move again. After calming down a bit he walked over to his newest creation, a suit of hi tech armor that used his personal core as it's power source, fueled by the energy siphoned from multiple dust crystals, to say it was difficult to get it to work was not that far off, many White Fang researchers as well as soldiers were lost in experimenting to create a core like this. Ever since the fight at the docks, the general has been hard at work trying to recreate the armor that helped in defeating Rhino as well as the energy source needed to complete it. He was so close, the armor was at most 90% operational, now he just needed to bide his time until Roman unveils his new "gift" to their organization and all would bow to the White Fang.

**General: **It's only a matter of time, soon not even Torchwick will stand in my way again.


	2. V2C2- Food Fight

It's lunch time at the Beacon cafeteria as students are enjoying their last day before school starts. Right now my brother and I are joining most of team RWBY for lunch while Ruby herself is on her way as we speak. As most of us are enjoying the current peace and quiet Blake is reading a few old journal entries from her time in the White Fang, her entries include sketches of Adam Taurus and the symbol he wears, as she looks at them she begins to feel a sense of loss, however as she turns the page a new entry shows sketches of her teammates and friends with their symbols included as well. When she gets to the spider symbol she drew a warm smile can be seen on her face as she turns to face me, reminding herself how lucky we are that we found one another.

**Yang: **Whatcha doing?

**Blake: **Nothing, just going over notes from last semester.

I move my head to the side to avoid the piece of fruit Nora threw for Yang to catch in her mouth, I had to admit it was kind of fun watching Yang catch every piece without fail.

**Yang: **Lame.

As expected Ruby came in with an oversized binder filled with all her plans for the final day of our break.

**Ruby: **Ahem, sisters, friends, Weiss.

**Weiss: **Hey!

**Ruby: **Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream.

**Yang: **This oughta be good.

**Ruby: **A dream that one day the six of us would come together as a team to have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!

**Weiss: **Did you steal my binder?

**Ruby: **I am not a crook.

**Blake: **What are you talking about.

**Ruby: **I'm talking about kicking off our semester with a bang.

**Jonathan: **( Oh no here it comes. )

**Yang/Carlos: **We like to kick our semesters off with a Yang!

Of course no one thought it was funny, Jonathan even kicked me in the shin just because I participated as Yang was hit in the head with an apple from Nora.

**Nora:** Booooo!

**Blake: **Carlos you know I love you, but please don't ever do that again.

**Jonathan: **Preach to the choir sister.

**Ruby: **Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great, but classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.

**Weiss: **I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.

**Jonathan: **Most likely a little bit of both.

**Blake: **I don't know, I think I might sit this one out.

**Carlos: **Blake trust me, a little time to relax and have fun will do you a world of good.

**Weiss: **He's right, sit out or not I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team. I for one think that...

Direct hit I repeat direct hit. This moment was so perfect I had to take a picture of it, I mean how often do you get a chance to see Weiss with pie on her face live and in person. Soon the whole cafeteria descended into madness as food was thrown everywhere. As students either ran for safety or were taken out due to the horrors of war it was down to just teams RWBY, JNPR and AVGR with the latter split between the first two teams; basically Jonathan was recruited by JNPR and I was obligated to help Blake.

**Nora: **I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!

**Ruby: **Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be DELICIOUS!!!

**WBY: **Yeah!!!!

**Nora: **Off with their heads!!

As the battle between our two forces began I ran ahead of the others to go in for a preemptive strike while grabbing two baguettes only to meet up with my brother who began throwing milk cartons at me to slow me down. I easily avoided his attacks and Yang backed me up in destroying the barrage of watermelons coming directly at us. Before I knew what hit me Jonathan came rushing in with soda cans aimed directly at us.

**Carlos: **Yang get back!

**Yang: **Got it!

As we jumped back I ditched my bread and used my webs to grab several bunches of grapes and hurled them at the enemy and I managed to hit Ren and Pyhrra while just barely missing my brother. While the fighting continued as normal for the others Jonathan and I had our own version of "Civil War" to deal with. Our fight was essentially us throwing whatever we could get our hands on at the other with me alternating between the walls and floor while Jonathan used his tech to hover in the air and grab nearby tables to use them as shields. I grabbed several food trays and threw them like oversized throwing stars hoping to get a few lucky hits only for them to get blasted to pieces by his repulser blasts.

**Carlos: **Hey no fair using your tech like that!

**Jonathan: **This is supposed to be war remember. Besides, you know I never play fair.

Jonathan then grabbed a whole table filled to the brim with food and threw the whole thing at me, forcing me to backflip out of the way and almost getting hit with Nora's watermelon hammer before Yang came in to save me.

**Yang: **I got this, you go take care of your brother.

As I went back I grabbed some ketchup bottles and started firing as Jonathan countered with mustard bottles, both of us getting a few grazing shots but nothing lethal ( or as lethal as you can get in a food fight.)

**Jonathan: **You do realize you're supposed to be on my side right?

**Carlos:** Sorry Mr. Stark, but I won't fight for a side that prevents me from doing what's right!

**Jonathan: **Then I guess we just aren't meant to fight for the same cause, surrender now and I promise no one will harm you or Blake.

As soon as he said that I saw Blake knocked over to one of the walls so I grabbed a nearby soda can and threw it on the ground as a makeshift smoke bomb and left to go check on her. I held her in my arms as she tried to speak to me.

**Carlos: **Easy Blake I'm here.

**Blake: **( cough ) I'm s-sorry I couldn't...

**Carlos: **Don't speak, just rest up love.

**Blake: **T-thank you... I love...

As she closed her eyes I layed her down gently and turned to Ruby with a silent agreement between us both. We got into position and ran as fast as possible, I knew I couldn't keep up with her for long so at the last possible moment I took her by the hand and threw her with all I had and she took over from there while I went to pick up Blake and brought her up to the ceiling with me for safety.

**Blake: **Thanks for the save.

**Carlos:** Like I said, I'll always be there for you.

Once the immediate danger of Ruby's last attack that luckily Jonathan managed to avoid, Ms. Goodwitch came in and fixed up the damage we caused and I gotta say it's pretty cool to see her semblance in action since it basically looks like she's using actual magic.

**Goodwitch: **Children please, do not play with your food.

As I set Blake down I got into position and I jumped as best as I could and caught Yang before she could hit the ground.

**Carlos: **Hey Yang, you really know how to fall for me huh?

**Yang: **Well you make it easy if you keep Yanging on to me like this.

**Carlos: **R-right sorry.

I think it's safe to say we all had a great time, too bad moments like this wouldn't last much longer, I really wish I could keep us in this moment forever but I know our true fight is almost about to begin and the decisions that will define us are getting closer.

**Ozpin: **Let it go.

**Goodwitch: **( sigh ) They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.

**Ozpin: **And they will be, but right now they are children, so why not let them play the part. After all it isn't a role they will have forever.

**Goodwitch: **What about the boys?

Ozpin briefly turned around and saw Jonathan and I smiling along side the others and simply having a good time with them.

**Ozpin: **Even though they are fully aware of the situation, they also understand what it means to be young. They have been tasked with a heavy burden but I am confident that in time we will see why they were chosen.


	3. V2C3- Taking Initiative

After the whole food fight incident at the cafeteria Jonathan and I went back to our room to change before meeting up with the others over at the library for the next part of Ruby's last day plans. As we made our way to the others I noticed my brother looking over his scroll trying to figure something out.

**Carlos:** Still no luck in finding that D-arc reactor?

**Jonathan: **( sigh ) Not yet, but I should be close once I... wait what did you call it?

**Carlos:** D-arc reactor, as in dust arc reactor. It's like saying dark only with a C at the end.

**Jonathan: **Well whatever you wanna call it, I am close I just need a little more info on dust which is why I'm going to the library and hopefully this should help me find this fake reactor soon.

As we approached the library we all split into several groups with Jonathan sitting with team JNPR since their table was more quiet than the one with me and team RWBY, especially now since most of them were preparing for world conquest.

**Ruby: **Hmmm, alright. Alright, Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle!

**Yang: **Bring it on!

**Ruby: **I deploy the Atlesian air fleet!

**Yang: **(gasp)

**Ruby: **Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!

Anyone else think that it's pretty funny when Ruby makes those airplane noises cuz I'm pretty sure most us do, am I right.

**Yang: **(gasp) You fiend!

**Ruby: **And since Atlas is a part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn.

**Yang: **Heh heh, pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!

**Ruby: **What!

**Yang: **Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!

**Ruby: **But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces.

**Yang: **That's just a chance I'm willing to take.

Man I haven't been this excited since my last duel monsters game with Jonathan back home, not that I play that or anything...(I miss my Dark Magician.)

**Ruby: **Nooo! My fearless soldiers!

**Yang: **Eh, most of them were probably androids.

**Ruby: **Goodbye my friends you will be avenged.

**Yang: **Not until I draw my rewards which are double this round thanks to the Mistral trade route.

**Ruby: **Bah!

**Yang: **Oh what's this, the Smugglers of Wind Path?

**Ruby: **Bah bah I say!

**Yang: **It looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand.

**Ruby: **Have you no heart! Nooo!

**Yang: **Well Weiss it's your turn.

**Weiss: **I have... absolutely no idea what's going on.

**Carlos: **Allow me, look Weiss it's simple. You're playing as the kingdom of Vacuo which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus.

**Weiss: **That sounds dumb.

**Carlos: **Let's see here, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... oh here we go Resourceful Raider, with this now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet...

**Ruby: **Nooo!

**Carlos: **...and put it in your hand.

**Weiss: **Okay.

**Carlos: **And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural based hazards, by using Sandstorm you can easily disable Yang's ground forces while simultaneously infiltrating her kingdom.

**Yang: **Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war.

**Weiss: **And that means?

**Ruby: **You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant! ( sniff )

**Weiss: **Hah hah hah, yes!! Fear the almighty power of my forces, cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms...

**Yang: **Trap card.

**Weiss: **...huh?

**Yang: **Your armies have been destroyed, thanks for the setup buddy.

**Carlos: **Yes my queen.

**Weiss: **( gasp ) Traitor! I hate this game of emotions we play!

**Ruby: **Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together!

**Weiss: **Shut up, don't touch me!

**Carlos: **And yet you hug Ruby anyway.

**Yang: **Alright Blake you're up.

**Blake: **Huh? Oh sorry, what am I doing again?

**Yang: **You're playing as Vale trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant.

**Blake: **Right.

**Jaune: **Hey can I play?

**Ruby: **Sorry Jaune we've already got four people.

**Weiss: **Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess.

**Yang/Carlos: **Uh you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago.

**Weiss: **Hmph!

**Jaune: **Bring it on ice queen, I'll have you know I've been told I'm a natural born leader.

**Weiss: **By who? Your mother?

**Jaune: **A-and Pyhrra!

**Pyhrra: **Hello again.

**Carlos:** Hi Pyhrra.

**Jaune: **Come one just let me play your hand for one turn please.

**Weiss: **I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo.

**Jaune: **Why not you've trusted me with way more important stuff, I mean you told us Blake's secretly a...

**Pyhrra: **Fun loving person who we admire and respect.

**Carlos: **Smooth Jaune, real smooth.

**Blake: **You know what I think I'm done for today.

That's odd, she left earlier than she was supposed to. As I headed out to talk to her I ran into Sun and Neptune.

**Sun: **Hey Carlos is everything alright with Blake? I tried saying hi but she just ignored me.

**Carlos:** I think she's still thinking about what happened at the docks.

**Sun: **Oh I see. Hey before I forget I wanna introduce you to my friend Neptune.

**Neptune: **Nice to meet you.

**Carlos: **Likewise, sorry I can't stay and chat but I have a girlfriend to keep on eye on.

**Neptune: **No worries, maybe we can hang out sometime?

**Carlos: **Yeah sounds good, later.

As I made my way to Blake's dorm I tried thinking of what to say to her but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. I knew it was only a matter of time before she works herself to exhaustion and I really hope I can either lighten her load or talk her out of it completely, but if I can't then at least I can do my part and be a better boyfriend to her. As I knocked on her door she simply opened it and pulled me in and just hugged me.

**Carlos: **Hey Blake is everything alright?

I didn't get a response from her, she just kept holding on to me so I hugged her back to show I was here to support her however I could.

**Carlos: **Listen, I know that what happened with the White Fang and Torchwick working together was not an easy thing to see, but I know that we'll figure this out. We just need to figure out how and then we'll make our move, just promise me that I can help you and we'll do it together.

She looked at me with a small smile that said she was thankful for my help. As time passed we simply sat on her bed and waited for the others to arrive as I held her, just then the others made it back with my brother following in after them. As they came in Blake was about to head out with me right behind her as Weiss went up to us to confront Blake on her recent behavior.

**Weiss: **What's going on Blake, lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody.

**Yang: **Uh have you met Blake?

**Weiss: **Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know when something's wrong. So Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!

Okay I know that as Spider-Man, balancing on a chair the way Weiss is doing right now is no problem for me, but when you consider the fact she's doing this in heels it makes it far more impressive.

**Carlos: **(Whispering) Is it wrong that I think that looks cool?

**Jonathan: **Not really.

**Blake: **I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm.

**Carlos: **She's referring to Torchwick and the White Fang, the fact they teamed up isn't exactly normal and for better or worse we have to figure out their game plan before things go bad.

**Jonathan: **Not to mention why they have access to my arc reactor tech, if they happen to have more of it we are all in serious danger. This isn't something we can leave to the police or local huntsmen. We have to go after them now otherwise it may be too late.

**Weiss: **I'll admit you two make convincing arguments, but allow me to be the voice of reason, we're students, we're not ready to handle this sort of thing.

**Jonathan: **We understand your concern Weiss, but think about it, criminals never wait for the opposing side to be ready, whether we are or not doesn't matter, what matters is if they are, everything else is second.

**Weiss: **So what do you propose?

**Jonathan: **Why don't you ask your leader?

**Ruby: **Okay. All in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen and huntresses to single handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... say I.

**Yang: **Yes! I love it when you're feisty.

**Weiss: **Well I suppose it could be fun.

**Ruby: **None of you said "I".

**Blake: **Okay, we're in this together.

**Ruby: **Let's hatch a plan!

**Yang: **Yeah!

**Ruby: **(gasp) I left my board game in the library.

**Weiss: **We're doomed.

**Ruby: **I'll be right back!

As the rest of us stayed behind Jonathan and I had a silent agreement that we had to begin getting ready for the fighting we were about to get involved with soon enough. Just then we saw some of the people responsible for so much suffering in a few months; Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. As they passed us only Cinder seemed to notice us, as our eyes met it looked like everything around us froze in place and she gave us a smirk that said she couldn't wait to play with us, we even saw a small flame ignite from her eyes. Just then my spider sense went on high alert enough to trigger an intense headache that got the others attention.

**Yang: **Woah Carlos, you okay?

**Carlos: **Yeah it's just my spider sense.

**Weiss: **But there's no one else here, are you sure you felt something?

I looked at the doorway and saw they were gone, Jonathan even stepped outside the room and only confirmed Weiss' earlier statement.

**Carlos: **Yeah, let's just stay on guard. We need to come up with a plan and fast.


	4. V2C4- Night on the Town pt1

It's been a few days since we decided it was time for us to step up and see what we could do to help stop the White Fang and what ever they were up to with Torchwick. After some convincing I told the girls to meet up in our dorm for secrecy, it was mostly because I wanted to avoid Cinder and her team since she saw us and I was a bit worried that she may try something unexpected. For tonight Jonathan and I ditched our regular look for something a little different, my brother wore the same clothes Tony was wearing during Infinity War while I decided to go with a more anime style and dressed in Kirito's main outfit from Sword Art Online. After an hour or so of waiting team RWBY knocked on our door and as we let them in our first mission meeting was about to begin.

**Ruby: **Here we go, our first ever mission is about to start! The investigation begins!

**Weiss: **I'm glad we're taking this so seriously.

**Carlos: **Hey we have a halfway decent plan, as far as I'm concerned we should consider ourselves lucky we got this much. Now if we're all settled, Jonathan can you do the honors.

**Jonathan: **Sure thing.

After inputting a command on his scroll a huge holographic map of the city appeared in front of us surprising the girls much to our amusement.

**RWBY: **Woah!

**Jonathan: **As I may have mentioned before, as of several days ago I have been working on a device that should allow me to track down whoever has been working on their own version of my arc reactor, Carlos managed to find one during one of his patrols of the city and since then I have managed to locate two possible places where I need to search.

**Carlos:** The first is at an abandoned warehouse just on the outskirts of Vale, the second is somewhere over Mountain Glenn.

**Weiss: **That's pretty far, are you sure about this?

**Jonathan: **Positive. I have to put a stop to whoever is behind this, their design is flawed and one misstep could endanger thousands of people if left unchecked, I'm the only one who understands this kind of technology and I have to be the one to save it from the wrong hands.

**Carlos: **Plus he won't be alone since I'll back him up.

**Jonathan: **Actually I would prefer to go alone, this could get dangerous and it would be better if you stayed in the city.

**Carlos: **WHAT?!

**Jonathan: **Trust me on this, I don't know what to expect but at least if I go alone I have a better chance of avoiding any possible danger. Besides if anything goes wrong I'll have my Silver Centurion on standby. Now if you'll excuse me.

As he turned off the display he walked towards the window and started materializing his armor as he jumped out and flew away.

**Carlos: **Okay slight change of plans, I guess I can go with Blake to the White Fang meeting since I can sneak in really easily.

**Blake:** I actually planned on going alone also.

**Carlos: **WHAT?!

**Blake: **I'm sorry but ever since you and Jonathan took down Rhino at the docks the White Fang have been very wary of any spider faunus they come across, not to mention that they are already a pretty rare type of faunus to begin with. If you went with me you would draw unnecessary attention.

Okay it's bad enough that my brother doesn't want my help on his mission, now my own girlfriend doesn't want me around! Is this a joke cuz if it is I am not laughing.

**Blake: **Look I would really feel more comfortable knowing you were there backing me up, but right now we have to put our personal feelings aside for the good of the mission.

**Carlos:** (sigh) I hate to admit it, but you're right.

**Yang: **Hey no worries, you can come with me, I know this guy on the shady part of town and having somebody that can hit as hard as me would make this a lot easier.

**Carlos: **Thanks Yang. I guess that leaves Ruby and Weiss to check out the CCT building.

**Weiss: **Correct, as a member of the Schnee family I can gain access to my company's files to see about any possible robberies or inconsistencies.

**Ruby: **After that we'll meet back here as per your request to go over what we found, Let's do this!

**Sun: **Yeah!

You know I was kind of hoping that having our strategy meeting in our dorm would change things a bit, but I guess having Sun and Neptune join is unavoidable, at least I can get the satisfaction of knowing they won't be fighting that much which means more fun for us.

**Yang: **Sun what are you doing up here?!

**Sun: **It's easy I do it all the time.

**Weiss: **You what?!

**Sun: **I climb tress all the time, so are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?

**Blake: **We are going to investigate the situation as a team.

**Ruby: **Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.

**Sun: **Pfft, that's dumb you should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune.

We all looked outside and sure enough there he was clinging to the wall for dear life.

**Carlos: **Dude seriously, how did you get up there?

**Neptune: **I have my ways, but can one of you bring me inside cuz we are really high right now.

After I managed to bring him safely inside we all split up with Sun joining Blake and me giving him a fair warning if he tried anything on my girlfriend, and Neptune joining Yang and myself much to Weiss' displeasure. As we made our way to the garage I still felt bad about Jonathan going off on his own, it's not that I don't trust him, it's more of my instincts as an older brother not wanting him to get hurt or worse.

**Yang: **You're worried about Jonathan huh?

**Carlos: **Is it that obvious?

**Yang:** Kind of, I get what you're going through, as an older sister I always worry about Ruby, but she's tough and so is your brother. Just have faith and things will work out.

**Carlos: **Thanks.

As we made it to garage I finally got a good look at Yang's beloved motorcycle Bumblebee and it was even cooler up close.

**Carlos/Neptune: **Nice ride!

**Yang: **Thanks.

**Neptune: **Hey how are we all going to fit?

**Carlos: **Easy, I'll just web swing and follow you guys from the rooftops.

**Yang: **Just try and keep up Spider.

**Carlos: **Oh is that a challenge!

**Yang: **Why don't you find out?

As Neptune got on the bike and held on Yang revved up her engine took off with me not far behind. Time to see just how much we've all learned the last few months and how much more growing we still have to do.


	5. V2C5- Night on the Town pt2

After pretty much ditching the rest of us my brother was on his way to an abandoned warehouse on the very edge of the city. According to his custom made scanner this was one of two possible locations to where the fake arc reactor tech might be stored or produced.

**Jonathan: **JARVIS how's the armor holding up so far?

**JARVIS: **You're armor is holding at 100% sir. Also as you requested model 8 is on standby and ready for immediate deployment should you need it.

**Jonathan: **Good, I want to be sure everything is in order once we find the jerk who thinks it's safe to mess with tech they have no idea how to control.

After another 20 minutes or so he arrived at his destination. The place itself looked abandoned, almost like it hasn't been touched for a decade at least, however upon closer inspection Jonathan noticed some familiar welding equipment and a few bits of garbage lying around.

**Jonathan: **This place is disgusting, JARVIS anything on the scanners other than what I'm seeing right now?

**JARVIS: **Negative, it would seem whoever was here is no longer using this place. There does appear to be a hidden door underneath the equipment but it's welded shut.

**Jonathan: **No problem.

Using his gauntlets he blasted the door open and dropped down into an old tunnel big enough for a train that seemed to go on forever.

**Jonathan: **What am I looking at here exactly?

**JARVIS: **I'm not sure, the city database has no records of a tunnel this size underneath Vale, I would advise exercising caution if you wish to proceed.

**Jonathan: **Don't worry, if anything this just makes it more fun.

As he flew straight ahead he noticed some more equipment lying around random parts of the tunnel, it would seem that whatever was so important had to be moved and worked on while it was being transported to wherever the tunnel led. After roughly 30 minutes of flight he exited the tunnel into a giant chamber that looked as if it was a makeshift workshop. Over by the other side he noticed a separate room that resembled a large gun range and in that room stood a familiar girl with brown and pink eyes that switched every time she blinked.

**Jonathan: **Neo? If she's here then that definitely proves that Roman is behind this or at least working with whoever is. JARVIS see if you can send a message to my brother, let him know what I found.

**JARVIS: **Mr. Stark I am unable to send a message, something is interfering with my signal.

**Jonathan: **What?!

Just as he was about to look for a solution a loud rumbling could be felt throughout the whole chamber. As he looked back towards Neo he saw something that he couldn't believe, walking towards the young girl was a massive suit of armor modeled after the Mark 1 armor Tony used to escape his captors in the first Iron Man movie, only it wasn't the invincible Iron Man many have come to know and love, if anything it was a more sinister version of him, a suit designed for war, a suit designed for only those who are war mongers in an armored shell.

**Jonathan: **Iron Monger?!

**General: **As you can see the armor is now complete, you may inform Torchwick everything is going according to plan and we can proceed as scheduled.

As Neo turned to walk away she was unaware that Iron Monger has a laser targeting her ready to shoot her with a Gatling Gun from his right arm, not wasting another half second Jonathan flew in through the window and commanded his tech to form a translucent red energy shield to block all the bullets. Neo turned around in shock to see that not only was she about to be filled with bullets but also that she was saved by someone wearing admittedly better looking armor.

**General: **Well well what a surprise, you must be the young man responsible for handing over such an advanced piece of weaponry to us, on behalf of the White Fang let me personally thank you for such a wonderous donation to our cause.

**Jonathan: **Oh please, you stole that tech from me and decided to make a cheap knockoff version of it. I gotta admit that hurts my pride, now you're going to pay for messing with my tech!

**General: **It's not "your" tech anymore, from this day forward this suit and all its power belongs to us, to the faunus, to the White Fang!!!

As Iron Monger charged at my brother he began using repulser blasts to slow the big guy down only it wasn't working the way he hoped, when it wasn't working he grabbed Neo and made a brake for the tunnel at high speed.

**Jonathan: **Hang on tight!

As Neo complied Iron Monger stopped in order to activate the rocket powered jets on his armor and began flying up to the ceiling and easily broke through and made it to the surface. After noticing that they weren't being chased Jonathan touched down and set Neo down only to push her back as his sensors picked up an oncoming Iron Monger crashing down on him. As Neo backed away Iron Monger turned to face her and got one of the mini rockets on his left arm aimed straight at her head.

**General: **Your services are no longer required.

As he was about to fire he was suddenly pushed back with enough force that not only was he embedded into the wall of the tunnel but his rocket went passed Neo and shot all the way back to the workshop and effectively destroyed whatever remaining equipment was left behind.

**Jonathan: **Don't think you can forget about me, it'll be the last thing you do!

As Iron Monger got up again Jonathan came in a began punching him as best as possible, however every time he did he noticed a faint grey aura surrounding the suit.

**Jonathan: **JARVIS is that what I think it is?

**JARVIS: **Unfortunately I believe it is, it would seem the suit was designed to harness and amplify the users aura in order to make it difficult to be destroyed.

**Jonathan: **Great, anything else you want to tell me?!

**JARVIS: **The suits alloy is composed of a finalized version of the armor Rhino used during the battle at the docks. Records suggest it is far more durable and better suited for combat situations.

**Jonathan: **I was being sarcastic!

Just as he was about to land another punch Iron Monger grabbed his hand and took off through the hole he made dragging Jonathan with him, as they made it above ground he threw him far into the distance only to shoot him with one of his rockets. As he tried getting himself stable my brother managed to block the rocket by forming a shield strong enough to protect him from the blast but the force sent him back to the city's edge and upon getting up he noticed some bits missing from his shield.

**Jonathan: **Guess this guy is more serious than I thought, his armor might be a cheap copy but the weapons are no joke.

**JARVIS: **My scans have identified them to be stolen from the Atlas military, I recommend extreme caution sir.

**Jonathan: **Noted, I guess I'll have to use a bit more power if I want to beat this thing.

Just then he hears the roar of a rocket closing in and he sees Iron Monger about to fire his gun, wanting to avoid getting citizens hurt Jonathan flies off into the sky and looks for a new location to fight.

**General: **You can't escape me kid, this suit is more powerful than what Roman could ever hope to have!

**Jonathan: **Then let's test that theory.

As they fly through the skies my brother begins deploying flares to try and mess with Iron Monger's sight, so far the heavy smoke seems to do the trick since his targeting system can't find him. Just then he feels a heavy blow to his back courtesy of a Hulkbuster sized fist and a unibeam that disoriented the overgrown metal menace just enough to get some good distance between the two. As Iron Monger repositioned himself he was slammed several hundred feet into the pavement of a nearby highway and miraculously didn't hit any of the pedestrians, including me and Yang after we lost Neptune.

**Yang: **What the heck was that?!

I looked back and saw my brother get up and a familiar giant metal freak.

**Carlos: **Iron Monger?!

As we continued to speed away Iron Monger grabbed an abandoned car from one of the fleeing citizens and tried using it as a bat while Jonathan started hovering to keep away from getting hit while using repulser blasts to try and weaken the suits aura.

**JARVIS: **Sir at the current rate you'll end up losing power before making considerable damage, we've already lost 50%.

**Jonathan: **Well then what do you suggest we do?!

**JARVIS: **We must find a way to make the armor lose power, at the current rate of usage the dust arc reactor won't lose power within several weeks and the aura surrounding it will last several hours at most. Even harnessing more power into your suit will only lower our chances for victory.

**Jonathan: **Than how are we gonna... JARVIS call Carlos.

**JARVIS: **Are you positive sir?

**Jonathan: **Just do it! Put the thrusters at max and take off!

As he began flying at top speed, the General did the same in his armor in the hopes of ridding himself of one of the obstacles in his way. Not a moment too soon I answered as both of them began flying again, shooting at each other in a mix of bullets and repulser blasts.

**Carlos: **Jonathan you okay?!

**Jonathan: **For now! Listen just tell me If dust has any weaknesses I should know about!

**Carlos: **Weaknesses, uh let me think... wait I got it, dust can't work outside Remnants atmosphere, if you can take him to his maximum limit in that suit the D-arc reactor should shut down since it's fueled by dust energy!

**Jonathan: **Got it! Thanks! JARVIS keep track of my altitude and oxygen levels and have model 8 ready just in case.

**JARVIS: **Sir with current power we have remaining the odds are...

**Jonathan: **I know the math do it!

**JARVIS: **Yes sir, also 45% power remaining, are you sure you want to keep going at maximum power?

**Jonathan: **For this to work I have to! Just keep going!

As they kept dodging each other Iron Monger tried his shoulder mounted missile only to miss but just barely, in retaliation Jonathan fired a max powered unibeam to Iron Monger's face that temporarily blinded him leaving him open for Jonathan to get on his back and look over some of the exposed circuitry between the helmet and upper portion of the torso and rip out the targeting system.

**Jonathan: **This looks important!

**General: **Not so fast kid, I'm not done yet!

Jonathan was suddenly grabbed and tried breaking free only to be squeezed tighter almost to the point of not being able to breathe.

**General: **You have a real gift kid but my suit is far more advanced than yours!

**Jonathan: **Than answer me this, how'd you solve the icing problem?

**General: **Icing problem?

As expected the armor wasn't designed to go to extreme heights such as the upper limits of Remnants atmosphere, the extreme cold made the alloy brittle and since the armor used a reactor core with power siphoned from dust it lost all power and became useless.

**Jonathan: **Might want to look into that.

With a simple hit to the head Iron Monger began to plummet back down to the surface after letting go of my brother, but the moment wouldn't last since his suit was at most 10% power so he began his descent back down as fast as he could to see whether or not he needed to continue the fight.

**JARVIS: **Sir we are at 10% and dropping.

**Jonathan: **I know, on my signal retract the armor and get the mark 8 ready. 3...2...1... now!

As the armor went back into his body the mark 8 suddenly appears in front of him and opens up allowing my brother to equip a new armor at full power.

**JARVIS: **Mark 8 successfully deployed, power is at 100% and holding steady.

**Jonathan: **Good let's go join the others.


	6. V2C6- Night on the Town pt3

After swinging around for the last several minutes and scaring a couple flocks of pigeons the three of us finally made it to Junior's bar over at the shady side of Vale. I haven't seen this place since the last time I saw Yang's first trailer for the series and I was a bit nervous to go inside since I didn't need spider sense to tell me there would be a lot of guys with guns inside.

**Carlos:** So who won?

**Yang:** Honestly I wasn't paying attention, I was having too much fun to really notice. Wanna call it a draw and go another round next time?

**Carlos: **You're on!

**Yang: **Awesome. Come on my friends right in here.

I was about to follow only I forgot Neptune was still in a state of shock so I used some taser webbing to snap him out of it.

**Carlos:** You heard the lady, let's go or else we'll leave you behind.

**Neptune: **R-right! So uh where exactly is here?

From outside I can still hear the music playing and as we got closer my spider sense started tingling more and more, I had to stay calm since we only came here for information, I wanted to avoid a fight if I could help it but something kept telling me that it wasn't going to be that easy tonight. Once inside it wasn't long until we spotted a couple of guards and when they got a good look at Yang they instantly ran behind the doors and tried to hold it closed.

**Neptune: **I guess we aren't on the guest list, maybe we should go back?

**Carlos: **Didn't they know that we're on the VIP list? Allow me.

I took out Elicidator and set it to gun mode and accessed my fire dust to shoot out an explosion strong enough to blast the doors open and sent those guards flying.

**Carlos: **Ladies first.

**Yang: **Why thank you. Guess who's back!

As Yang stepped forward Neptune and I came in a bit behind her as Junior's men got their weapons locked on us while I did the same, looks like they haven't forgotten their lesson from last time.

**Neptune: **Yeah so could you define "friend" for me?

**Junior: **Stop stop, nobody shoot. Blondie you're here, with friends. Why?

**Yang: **You still owe me a drink.

As she dragged a helpless Junior away I couldn't help but chuckle at how powerless he was compared to her. Even against a room full of thugs with guns she never loses her cool and always has fun, that's why she quickly became one of my best friends here on Remnant, it also made me more determined to hopefully prevent what's going to happen soon.

**Neptune: **Woah. What a woman.

**Carlos: **Yeah, she's something special alright.

**Neptune: **Sup.

I looked over to see Neptune try and flirt with the Malachite twins but we all know how that turns out so I just decided to go with Yang and see if she needed any help.

**Junior: **I don't know.

**Yang: **How could you not know.

**Junior: **I haven't talked to him, I haven't even seen him since the night you came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men and none of them ever came back.

**Neptune: **Where did they go?

**Carlos:** I'm sure if he knew he would've said so by now. Besides it's obvious some of them were sent to prison after they were arrested a few weeks back.

**Junior: **Smart kid, how did you know about that?

**Carlos: **I've got footage of the beat down Spider-Man gave your guys, honestly I wasn't that impressed with their performance. Right now though that's the least of your worries Tiny, what you should be worried about is my blonde friend here if you don't tell us what we want now!

**Junior: **I already told her everything, Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate too!

**Yang: **( sigh ) Come on guys, let's go.

**Neptune: **We get everything we need?

**Carlos:** No, only what we could. Hopefully the others are having better luck.

As we got back outside I couldn't help but feel frustrated, I know that things will most likely follow their original path, but I hoped that I could at least be of some more use rather than just the small changes I got involved in.

**Neptune: **So now what, we haven't gotten a single piece of information that was worth coming here for.

**Yang: **Maybe, still it wasn't a total waste, we know that whatever Torchwick is up to Junior and his guys aren't a major part of it so that's one less person to worry about.

**Carlos: **Beside I have a feeling that something will turn up, we just have to be patient.

Just as I say that Yang gets a call on her scroll and we catch a glimpse of Sun and Blake running away from Roman's newest toy, now I just hope my first fight with a giant mech goes well. Wasting no time Yang drove off with Neptune hanging on tight while I started swinging as fast as possible. As we made it to the highway I began jumping across several vehicles with the mech still in my sight while avoiding all the destruction going on around us.

**Carlos: **Neptune help me out here!

**Neptune: **On it!

We took out our guns and began shooting as best as possible while avoiding anything that was thrown at us, it seemed like we weren't making much of a dent so Neptune transformed his weapon and tried to get up close and personal while Sun backed him up with his semblance creating two clones of himself before jumping in, only for both of them to get knocked away. As I jumped onto Yang's bike I heard the sound of something heading our way that just barely avoided us thanks to Yang's driving skills, I turned back to see Jonathan and...

**Yang: **What the heck was that?!

**Carlos: **Iron Monger?!

**Yang: **What's an Iron Monger?

**Carlos: **Think of it as an evil version of my brothers armor.

**Yang: **Guess he found that fake reactor after all, should we help?

**Carlos: **No, I know Jonathan can handle this, if anyone can beat Iron Monger it's Iron Man.

**Yang: **Okay then let's help our friends!

As we sped up we saw Weiss use her weapon to freeze the ground causing the mech to slip and fall off the highway and we followed after ready to take it on. Once we all regrouped Roman had his mech shoot at us while we split up to separate his focus. He tried shooting at me so I decided to focus my aura into my swords and managed to deflect his bullets easily using my spider sense as I ran towards him.

**Carlos: **That all you got Roman, I thought that new toy of yours was supposed to be dangerous but I'm falling asleep here!

I think I made him angry cuz he tried shooting missiles at us only for the others to successfully dodge while I used my webs to send them back.

**Carlos: **Thanks but these aren't the ones I ordered, you can have them though!

Those seemed to do the trick as it caused the mech to stagger a bit leaving it open for team RWBY's combo moves.

**Ruby: **Freezer Burn!

Using the combined efforts of Weiss and Yang, we were able to cloud Roman's vision with a heavy fog that not even the mech's targeting system helped him locate us. As we remained hidden I got a call on my scroll from Jonathan, why now of all times?! Luckily he gave me an earpiece for moments like this but I had to make it quick.

**Carlos: **Jonathan you okay?!

**Jonathan: **For now! Listen just tell me if dust has any weaknesses I should know about!

**Carlos: **Weakness, uh let me think... wait I got it, dust can't work outside Remnants atmosphere, if you can take him to his maximum limit in that suit the D-arc reactor should shut down since it's fueled by dust energy!

**Jonathan: **Got it! Thanks!

As he hung up our fight continued with Ruby attacking the mech only for her weapon to leave no evidence of damage.

**Ruby: **Checkmate!

Blake and Weiss charged in landing several effective strikes before backing up as missiles began shooting at them while I managed to shoot a few of them down, using a new glyph Weiss managed to allow Blake to perform new attacks that sent energy beams from her weapon that seemed to do some damage, I came in from the side and attempted my own while Roman was distracted.

**Carlos: **Getsuga Tenshou!

It looked like we were doing a good job so far but this thing was pretty tough and we still haven't tried a few new moves Ruby and I came up with.

**Ruby: **Black Widow!

Basically this was Ladybug but with me included, Ruby, Blake and I went in for fast attacks at the robots legs using our natural speed before going up high and surprising him with effective hits. This gave Yang the opportunity to go in for some action with her gauntlets but Roman crashed into several support beams with Yang taking the full force of each hit before getting knocked over by the mech's fist.

**Blake: **Yang!

**Ruby: **Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy fight back, that's what make her special.

Yang then activated her semblance and not even another punch from the mech could make her budge, but a single punch from Yang caused the mech's right arm to be blown to bits, as Yang was suddenly kicked away Blake tossed her weapons ribbon allowing them to perform Bumblebee in the hopes of hitting the enemy if he wasn't moving.

**Ruby: **We have to slow it down!

**Weiss: **And how do you propose we do that!

**Carlos: **Ruby you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Ruby: **Yeah! Ice flower level 2!

While Weiss created glyphs for Ruby and me to use I charged up my aura bullets to full blast with ice dust fused in while Ruby got an ice shot ready from her sniper. Once fired our bullets passed through the glyphs making them far more powerful and easily froze most of the robot leaving him open for Yang to destroy it in a single blow.

**Roman: **I just got this thing cleaned.

Not long after we heard someone screaming and in an instant we saw a much smaller mech crash into the ground and make a crater the size of a small pool, what really surprised us was the White Fang soldier that came crawling out of it with several bruises across his body.

**Roman: **It's so hard getting good help these days, didn't you say everything was going according to plan?

**General: **It's not my fault you wretched human!

**Jonathan: **He's right, it's mine actually.

Jonathan landed in his Silver Centurion armor with his repulsers ready to open fire.

**Jonathan: **Now will you give up, your outnumbered so be smart and make this easy on yourselves.

**General: **Never!!!

**Jonathan: **Too bad.

As he fired a single shot the blast was blocked by a familiar looking umbrella and the lady holding it looking very pleased with herself.

**Roman: **Well then, ladies, gentlemen, ice queen.

**Weiss:** Hey!

**Roman: **Always a pleasure. Neo if you would.

**Carlos: **Yang.

As we nodded to each other we both rushed in to punch Roman in his stupid face only for the illusion of the three of them to shatter and us to notice them flying away with Neo blowing a kiss to my brother as thanks for saving her earlier.

**Yang: **Guess he got a new henchman.

**Weiss: **Yes, I guess she made our plans fall apart.

**Carlos: **Please don't.

**Weiss: **But you and Yang do it all the time.

**Yang: **That's cuz we know the right time and place for jokes.

**Weiss: **Was this not it?

**Carlos/Yang: **No it just wasn't very good.

**Weiss: **At least I'm trying!

**Ruby: **Hey where are Sun and Neptune?

**Jonathan: **Probably at a noodle place somewhere, anyway Carlos can I get some help taking Iron Monger back to Beacon, I want to use him for spare parts.

**Carlos: **Sure thing.


	7. V2C7- Let’s Dance

It's been a few days since we defeated both Torchwick and Iron Monger, right now we're in Ms. Goodwitch's class watching Pyhrra go against team CRDL on her own and her skills in battle are a true sight to behold. Her movements are fluid and precise, she utilized her semblance to its fullest without heavily relying on it as well as using openings in her opponents movements to counter with perfectly timed attacks. It honestly surprised me that I was able to survive any sparring sessions I had with her, the only reason why I have so far is mostly my spider sense and I'm starting to think that I rely on it too much, yes I have been training my other skills lately but in the end I still use spider sense more than anything else and if I don't start doing something about it I'll only end up limiting myself and I won't be able to perform in combat as well as I want to. However that was only my second biggest concern at the moment, the real problem I had was Blake, ever since that night on the highway she's become somewhat distant, not just to me but also everyone else in our group, because of this I have been pulling double time as Spider-Man to lower the amount of criminal activity in the city but it still does nothing to help her situation. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear Ms. Goodwitch call me when Mercury requested me to be his opponent.

**Goodwitch: **Mr. Ortiz are you listening?

**Carlos: **Sorry, what was that.

**Goodwitch: **You have been challenged by Mercury to spar, do you accept?

**Carlos: **Y-Yeah, just let me grab my gear.

As I made my way to the locker room and equipped my swords I started to wonder if I could use this opportunity to expose Mercury's secret about his mechanical legs, if I can manage to do that then I can hopefully alter what happens during the tournament, of course I'm not completely sure if this would work but I had to try. As I made my way back I could hear my friends cheering me on except Blake who looked lost in thought. I looked over at Mercury and he didn't seem too serious about fighting me, not really sure why he chose me but I wasn't going let that bother me.

**Goodwitch: **Are you gentlemen ready?

**Mercury: **Of course.

**Carlos: **As ready as I'll ever be.

**Goodwitch: **Very well, begin!

As we charged at each other Mercury and I threw several punches at the other as a way to gauge our current strength, after dodging a few hits I jumped back and took out my swords and began rushing him with several strikes that put him on the defensive. Mercury then managed a couple of lucky shots from his weapons by kicking at me from a distance which led me to block with my blades.

**Mercury: **Gotta admit, you're not half bad, for a spider.

**Carlos: **Glad you realize that now, cuz I'm the most stubborn spider you'll ever meet.

After switching to gun mode I came in fighting with some close quarters combat and gun play blocking Mercury's kicks with my arms while secretly charging a lightning infused aura bullet in Dark Repulser while I used Elucidator as a distraction. As the fighting continued many of the students were amazed at how fast we were shooting at each other while others wondered how I was able to dodge or deflect so many shots aimed at me.

**Student 1: **No way! These guys are awesome!

**Student 2: **Yeah that Mercury guy is definitely a great fighter.

**Student 3: **Carlos is pretty good too, wonder if they'll let him fight in the tournament?

After blocking another kick from Mercury my shot was charged and ready, as he backed away I aimed my gun at his legs and fired, he didn't have time to dodge it and he ended up getting the full force of it while some of the electricity continued to spark around his legs just as I had hoped.

**Carlos: **Sorry Mercury, but those metal sticks you call legs won't fool me.

**Mercury: **What?!

**Carlos: **Your prosthetics, they're a little flashy but you've done a good job at mastering them as a weapon, sorry to tell you this but it won't fool anyone during the tournament.

Just as Mercury was about to attack me for revealing his secrets the buzzer rang signaling the match was over.

**Goodwitch: **This concludes the match, Carlos is the winner.

As class ended for the day I tried talking to Blake before she got too far but she wouldn't even stop to listen to me.

**Carlos: **What am I gonna do?

**Jonathan: **For one thing you can move out of the doorway.

**Carlos: **Sorry.

**Jonathan: **It's fine I get it, Blake's acting weird and you want to help only she won't let you.

**Carlos: **What am I supposed to do, I know what she's up to and I want to help her, I just don't know how.

**Jonathan: **Look, right now the only thing you can do is support her, if it doesn't work then at least you know who will.

He was right, still that wasn't going to stop me from talking to her and seeing what I could do for her. Meanwhile over with Cinder and her team, they've spent that last several minutes going over information on some of the students to see who were the most dangerous to their plans.

**Emerald: **Finally we have team AVGR. The team consists of only two members, Carlos Ortiz and Jonathan Stark.

**Mercury: **If you ask me we don't really need to worry about them, it's only two people so how dangerous can they really be?

**Emerald: **Says the guy that lost to a spider.

**Mercury: **I let him win!

**Cinder: **Did you also "let" him discover your prosthetics and announce it to the whole class? Now we've lost the element of surprise and have to change our plans a bit because you got overconfident.

**Mercury: **Whatever.

**Emerald: **Anyway back to the topic at hand, Carlos is a spider faunus as we all know, however we aren't too sure about his semblance but what we do know is that he seems really skilled with his swords and his natural abilities, his brother however we know has the ability to communicate with nearby technology and he uses that in tandem with his weapon which is a bunch of nanobots that come out from his body, this allows him to form various types of weapons and armor as needed.

**Cinder: **That kind of technology is extremely advanced, it's no wonder the General wanted it so badly.

**Mercury: **Whatever happened to that guy anyway?

**Cinder: **Let's just say that Neo had a word with him and now he is of no use to us. Still add both of them to the list.

**Emerald: **Are you sure?

**Cinder: **Yes, I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that these two might cause us some trouble if we underestimate them.

Over with me, I was just walking back to my dorm while rubbing my cheek after Blake slapped me. I was able to catch up to her and ask her why she's been avoiding me lately and she told me she was busy. I told her I knew what she was up to and that's why I was doing extra as Vale's resident superhero so she wouldn't have to worry so much especially if it involved the White Fang, she said maybe I wasn't doing a good job and one thing led to another and now she's furious at me. Seriously why does being Spider-Man have to be so difficult, here I am trying my best and this is what I get. After getting back to the dorm I decided to simply just lay down in bed and try to calm myself down. After 5 minutes Jonathan walks in and asks me how it went.

**Carlos: **Not good, Blake's totally mad at me.

**Jonathan: **Are you still together?

**Carlos: **I hope so, but do me a favor and don't ask me that again, I don't want to become depressed or anything by thinking about the worst possible scenarios.

**Jonathan: **Okay. So what are you gonna do now?

**Carlos: **Well I was going to ask Weiss for some dance lessons so I could impress Blake but now I don't think I will.

**Jonathan: **Why not? We both know that Blake will show up to the dance, what better time than that to make up with her.

**Carlos: **Well yeah originally she did go, but remember what happened with Rhino and Iron Monger? How do we know things will still go in the same order?

**Jonathan: **You're right, we don't. But isn't it worth trying if it means you get to be with her? I know that Blake means the world to you, or maybe it's more accurate to say she means two worlds to you, after all "it's a leap of faith" right.

**Carlos: **...Wow when did you get so good at giving people advice?

**Jonathan: **I've always been good at this, just don't get used to it.

After that I called Weiss and she agreed to help me after I picked up a tuxedo tomorrow. Now I just hope a can save my relationship before it's too late.


	8. V2C8- Let’s Dance( For real this time)

**Jonathan: **Okay now go about three steps to the left.

**Carlos: **My left or your left?

**Jonathan: **My left. Good now turn about 90 degrees to your right and... stop! Right there, that's perfect.

In case you're wondering what the heck we're up to, Jonathan and I agreed to help out Weiss and Yang prepare for the dance on Sunday and right now I am on the ceiling getting the disco ball in place, actually I've been on the ceiling for the past hour getting other lights and decorations in place while Jonathan has been "supervising" me or as I like to call it, getting on my last nerve.

**Carlos: **Hey how come you're not helping out? We could've finished a lot faster if you used that tech of yours earlier.

**Jonathan: **I am helping, I'm supervising remember?

**Weiss: **Excuse me but can I get your opinion on something guys?

**Carlos: **One sec, lookout.

After dropping back down I noticed the two pieces of cloth in her hands and both of us said the one on the right was the best choice.

**Carlos: **There was no difference between the two was there.

**Jonathan: **Nope.

After another hour and a half Weiss and I excused ourselves to continue my dance lessons over at her dorm room. For the past few days my lessons have steadily progressed and so far Weiss has been rather pleased with herself as an instructor, I'm actually more surprised by the fact that I managed to avoid stepping on her feet throughout our lessons.

**Weiss: **Okay let's go over the basics one last time before finishing up today.

**Carlos: ** Sounds good, by the way I just wanted to thank you again for this. Seriously I really appreciate it.

**Weiss: **You're welcome. I'm very glad you came to me for help and I have been pleased with how your progress has been going. Are you sure you've never danced before?

**Carlos: **You'd be surprised, at my old schools whenever they had something like this I'm usually the guy in the corner because I was either too nervous or I didn't have a date.

**Weiss: **Well not anymore, especially thanks to my impeccable teaching. Now do you remember the proper posture when dancing with a partner?

**Carlos: **I get close to her but not too close, I take her right hand in my left, put my right hand on her hip while letting her put her left hand on my arm, and just follow the steps you showed me.

**Weiss: **Very good, let's practice that one last time with some music.

After putting on some soft music I performed the same actions with Weiss and began dancing with her in the room, I was actually having a nice time especially since I did everything I could to avoid making her mad like making jokes.

**Weiss: **Excellent, you've gotten the basics down perfectly, keep this up and I promise you Blake will be impressed by the end of the night.

**Carlos: **Thanks Weiss, you're a good friend.

**Weiss: **You're welcome.

Let's fast forward to Sunday night shall we. This was it, my first ever dance that I hopefully had a date for, I was still really nervous even though Yang called earlier and said that Blake would be going and would meet me there. As I got my tuxedo on, which consisted of classic black pants, shoes, and jacket, a red dress shirt and a blue tie I looked over at the corsage I got Blake, it was a simple black rose but when I saw it I was reminded of her so I got it in the hopes she liked it. I made my way over with Jonathan sporting a tux similar to mine but with a darker red shirt and a gold colored tie, following right next to me telling me to calm down, he's so lucky that he doesn't get nervous as easily as I do cuz I kept thinking what if Blake doesn't show up.

**Jonathan: **For the 100th time, calm down. Maybe you should loosen that tie cuz you're probably not getting enough oxygen in your brain.

**Carlos: **I'm sorry I can't help it, in case you forgot I never had a chance back home to go out with someone like this and I just want to make Blake happy.

**Jonathan: **You will, just stay calm otherwise what's the point in all this if you pass out?

**Blake: **He's right.

We turned around and I just stood there in awe. Blake was in the same dress as before in the series but to me she was the very definition of beauty.

**Jonathan: **I think this is my cue to leave, have fun bro.

As we were left alone Blake came up to me and kissed my cheek looking a little embarrassed.

**Blake: **Better?

**Carlos: **Huh?

**Blake: **I slapped you the other day when we were arguing and I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you too badly. I didn't mean it when I said you should try harder, I was just so frustrated that I ended up taking it out on you when you didn't deserve it.

**Carlos: **Oh uh yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry about that by the way.

**Blake: **You shouldn't be, you were just trying to get me to stop before I got too far into what I was doing, once Yang talked to me I realized what I did and I remembered that I am not alone anymore. Please forgive me.

**Carlos: **Already did.

After giving her a proper kiss I showed her the corsage I got and she absolutely loved it and after putting it on her dress we walked arm in arm to the dance meeting Yang at the door.

**Yang: **Awww you look so happy together, glad to see you both made it.

**Carlos: **Thanks Yang, you look incredible in that dress.

**Yang: **Thanks, gotta say you look good too, now since you're here I wanna have the first dance with Blake.

**Carlos: **Only if she's cool with it.

**Blake: **Sure thing.

**Carlos: **Alright have fun, I'll be at the punch bowl if you need me.

**Yang: **Great! Don't worry I'll bring her back to you for a slow dance.

As they made their way to the dance floor I spotted Ruby and Jaune and just hung out with them for a bit while we saw Jonathan having a great time out on the dance floor. If you looked very closely you could barely see some tech around his wrists and ankles that I'm pretty sure augmented his movements, was that cheating? Yes but I figured I should just let him have his fun.

**Jaune: **Didn't expect you here by the punch too, what happened?

**Carlos: **Yang wanted the first dance with Blake and she agreed so I let them.

**Ruby: **Well at least we're all here. At the punch bowl. By ourselves. It's kinda sad huh.

**Jaune: **A little.

**Carlos: **To the socially awkward?

**Ruby/Jaune: **To the socially awkward.

After clanking our cups we decided to pass the time just catching up a bit before Yang came over and asked me for a quick dance with her before Blake had me for the rest of the night. I was kind of surprised that Yang had asked me to dance with her but Blake said it was alright so I joined her on the dance floor.

**Yang: **So what do you think of your first dance? Weiss told me that you aren't usually interested in this sort of thing.

**Carlos: **It's not that I wasn't interested, it was more like I didn't have a reason or I was too nervous to do anything about it.

**Yang: **Well now you do, so what do you think?

**Carlos: **It's awesome, you did a great job in helping make all this happen.

**Yang: **I can't take all the credit, you guys helped out a lot so thank you.

**Carlos: **Anytime.

**Yang: **I have to say, Blake's a lucky girl. The fact she has someone to go to the dance with and the fact that it's you is really something special. You better remember to treat her right.

**Carlos: **Trust me if anyone is lucky it's me, I never thought that I would find someone like her and I still can't believe it sometimes that she likes me.

**Yang: **Well believe it cuz it's true. Still I appreciate that you care for each other so much, she's a good friend and I want what's best for her.

As the song ended I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over to see Blake waiting for her turn.

**Yang: **Well looks my time is up and I have to get back to checking names anyway. Have fun you two.

As Yang went back to her spot a slow song began playing as the other students started looking for their respective dates to slow dance. Looking towards Blake I bowed before her asking her to dance with me.

**Carlos: **Ms. Belladonna may I have the honor of dancing with you this fine evening?

**Blake: **It would be my esteemed pleasure Mr. Ortiz.

As I took her hand I played back Weiss' instructions in my head and soon the two of us were dancing as if we were the only people there, I could even spot Weiss looking at us and giving me a thumbs up.

**Blake: **I have to say you're a pretty good dancer.

**Carlos: **Actually you should thank Weiss for that, I asked her for lessons cuz I wanted to impress you tonight.

**Blake: **Well consider me impressed. I also want to thank you.

**Carlos: **For what?

**Blake: **For just being you. We have been involved in a few crazy incidents since we got together, but despite all that you still chose to stay beside me, I honestly don't think I could ever thank you enough for doing that.

**Carlos: **That's because you don't have to. Like you said I chose to stay with you. No matter what I will always be there for you, never forget that. I will always love you now and forever Blake Belladonna.

As we kissed we heard the collective awwws of everyone in the room as well as several camera clicks. Soon the awwws turned into laughter as Jaune came into the room in a dress and the music became more energetic. Not only that but I even saw Jonathan dancing with Penny, how he managed to convince her guards to let him do that I will never know, but tonight was one night that will forever stay in our memories. I know that my brother and I have a mission to uphold, as I looked around I spotted Mercury dancing with Cinder so I knew that her part of the plan had already been set into motion, but right now my mission was to be with Blake because that's what is important to me right now. Moments like these are what will continue to push me forward as a person, as a huntsman, as Spider-Man. With my family, friends, and my girlfriend by my side I will continue to fight with all that I have and when I don't have anymore fight left in me, I will continue to fight anyway.


	9. V2C9- Operation: Mountain Glenn

Last night had to be one of the greatest nights of my life, not only did I get to participate in an actual school dance for the first time in my life but I got to spend it with the most amazing girlfriend in the multiverse. About 2 hours or so before curfew I decided to take Blake swinging through the city while I was in costume and she really seemed to enjoy it, she was amazed at the sight of the city at night and was a bit jealous that this is what I experienced on a regular basis. Afterwards I brought her back to her dorm through the window and we even re-enacted the famous upside down kiss from the first Spider-Man movie as we kissed goodnight. Now it's a new day, but not just any regular day. Today we would go out on our very first missions and I wanted to make sure that we could join team RWBY if possible. As I woke up I got a call from Ozpin asking us to come to his office to meet up with him and General Ironwood, he also mentioned that we should come in "uniform" by which he meant our superhero looks. Soon the both of us made it to Ozpin's office waiting for Ruby to finish talking to the adults up in the rafters. I was in my Stark suit while Jonathan decided to test out his new black and navy stealth armor he finished.

**Ozpin: **...When you prepare to go to war who do you send first? The flag bearers or the scouts?

As the argument ceased for the moment we noticed Ms. Goodwitch looking up at us and nodded to us to let us know it was safe to make our presence known. As we dropped down landing in our respective hero's pose Ironwood got his guns out and aimed at us ready to shoot.

**Carlos: **Hey didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to point a gun at your guests?

**Jonathan: **Seriously if this is how he treats his friends I can only imagine how he treats his enemies.

**Ironwood: **Who are you?! You better have a reasonable explanation for coming here!

**Ozpin: **I contacted them James, now lower your weapons. These two mean us no harm, they are our allies and we need their help for the coming battles.

**Ironwood: **How can you be sure we can trust them? I'm not familiar with the one in armor but I have heard plenty about this "Spider-Man". Give me a good reason why I shouldn't arrest him right now for his vigilante exploits across the city.

**Carlos: **Probably because we aren't here to talk about me, we're here to discuss the next course of action if we want to protect the people of Vale as well as the students of Beacon.

**Jonathan: **I'm guessing those cybernetics of his are a little too tight, I can loosen them up a bit if you want.

**Goodwitch: **Please don't make this situation any more worse than it already is. We need to focus on the task at hand if we are to succeed.

**Carlos: **She's right, now can you seriously put those guns away I'm getting nervous and I don't do well under pressure.

As Ironwood put away his weapons he still kept watching us like we would attack at any given moment. I guess we shouldn't be surprised, with the inevitable possibility of war it makes sense he's on edge.

**Ozpin: **Now before we continue I want to thank you for all you have done for us since the beginning of the school year. If not for you two I don't know where we would be right now and I am very grateful that you have continued to work with us despite the circumstances that brought you here.

**Jonathan: **Like I said it was mostly thanks to him, I just do what I can.

**Carlos: ** No problem Ozpin, but we're slowly running out of time so let's get down to business. First of all is Amber still okay?

**Ironwood: **How did you know about that?!

**Jonathan: **We know a ton, now if you would stay quiet and listen we can save time and get this discussion over with.

**Ozpin: **So far she's still in stable condition, I assume you're asking because she's a target.

**Carlos: **Correct, if I were you I would have your security upgraded as soon as you can. Although to be honest I would prefer to have her moved if possible but sadly I know that isn't the case.

**Ozpin: **Unfortunately it is impossible, however we can do something about the security if we act now.

**Jonathan: **I have been working on several ideas, I can send the schematics to you just before we leave for our mission today and help with installation once the mission ends.

**Carlos: **You also might want to look into the CCT's database, a virus has been installed and the sooner you can eliminate it the better. I suggest shutting down communications temporarily until it's resolved.

**Ironwood: **Are you mad! Do you have any idea what that would mean?!

**Jonathan: **I'm sorry General, what would you rather have? No scroll service for a few weeks or the downfall of innocent lives?

**Goodwitch: **He's right, is there anything else we should know about what's to come?

**Carlos: **I think so, but only if I actually can say something this time. I need you to go find...

Once again that stupid curse kicked in, okay so I can say what needs to be done but not who the enemy is, this is really getting annoying.

**Carlos: **Okay that happened again.

**Ozpin: **It would seem your curse is still as effective as the first day we met. This makes things more complicated but the fact that you were able to disclose the information you gave us means we are on the correct path.

**Jonathan: **Let's just hope what we have planned is enough. Is that everything you need?

**Ozpin: **For now. Thank you gentlemen, now you better prepare, as I told Miss Rose you have a long day ahead of you.

**Ironwood: **Are you really just letting them go just like that?

**Ozpin: **Yes I am, I suggest you do the same. If you do not trust them, at least trust me.

As we left out the window I quickly dropped down until I was out of sight before taking my mask off and taking a deep breath while resting on the side of the building. Great now Ironwood is on my case, if this keeps up I think being a part time superhero is about to get a lot more difficult.

**Jonathan: **So what's our next move?

**Carlos: **We keep going. Today is the day team RWBY goes to Mountain Glenn, I say we join them and see if we can find anything that might help us out.

**Jonathan: **What about the city, if we can't prevent the bombs from going off what do we do then?

**Carlos: **Send Ozpin a message if possible, let him know to keep everyone ready for tomorrow for a possible Grimm invasion. If you can't get into specifics just have him be ready regardless.

**Jonathan: **Alright. Now let's just hope there'll be no more surprises.

**Carlos: **Why'd you have to go and say that. Man what a jinx.

After getting back into our normal clothes we met up with the others as Ozpin finished his speech and we asked Ruby if she was okay with the idea of our teams going on the same mission.

**Ruby: **Definitely, I was kind of hoping you would since we're all kind of involved.

**Carlos: **Awesome, thanks Ruby.

**Weiss: **So now that that's settled what mission should we choose?

**Jonathan: **Let's go with search and destroy, it's in the right area so it's our best bet.

**Ruby: **Wait, how did you know about that?

**Jonathan: **The two of us were up in the rafters watching you talk to Ozpin since he also wanted to speak to us so we're caught up on what's going on.

**Yang: **Sounds perfect.

As we put our team names on the mission screen we were denied access, typical.

**Carlos: **Well that happened, let's go with plan B, and no it's not mailing ourselves there.

**Ruby/Yang: ** Awwww.

**Ozpin: **That's one method, however I may have a better one.

As we were given clearance we thanked Ozpin for the opportunity and made our way to the bullhead for departure. On the way we ran into Velvet as she and her team returned from their mission.

**Carlos: **Hey Velvet, welcome back.

**Velvet: **Thanks it's good to be back. Are all of you heading out for your missions?

**Weiss: **As a matter of fact we are, but what about you, the mission you guys took was supposed to end a while ago.

**Velvet: **That's what we thought too, but there was just so many Grimm. I don't think you need to worry though, you first years are shadowing a huntsman, you should be fine as long as you're careful and stick close to the huntsman accompanying you.

**Jonathan: **Thanks, take care Velvet.

As she wished us luck we left to meet up with Oobleck and left for Mountain Glenn and the almost endless amount of Grimm we would encounter.


	10. V2C10- Grimm on a Train

Mountain Glenn, they say it was supposed to be an expansion of Vale, however due to the unfortunate attacks caused by the Grimm the area was declared uninhabitable and as a precaution it was closed of to the rest of the city. As we landed at our destination we were greeted by the sights of ruins in every direction. You didn't need any kind of special ability to see the sadness and anguish that was left behind, it's these types of negative emotions that attract the Grimm, all of the darkness of humanity that creeps below the surface of everyday life is what drives these creatures to attack and as huntsman it's our job to make sure no one has to suffer through these kinds of tragedies.

**Jonathan: **I gotta say all that stuff I read about this place is nothing compared to seeing the real thing.

**Carlos: **Yeah, not only is my spider sense tingling but all the desolation I see almost makes it physically painful to be here.

**Oobleck: **That is the unfortunate truth, but right now we have no time to waste. Remember why we are here... Miss Rose I asked you to leave your bag behind as you will have no need for it, that includes you Mr. Stark.

**Ruby: **But you didn't tell us to listen to you yet so I didn't.

**Jonathan: **Besides this isn't a backpack, it's actually my newest armor.

**Oobleck: **Very well, Miss Rose please leave your bag here, we can return for it once our mission is complete.

**Ruby: **Well about that... you see.. ummm... it's actually a f-funny story...

**Oobleck: **Young lady what could you possibly have in that bag that is so important... is that a dog?

**Ruby: **Nooooo, get back in the bag.

**Carlos: **Awww, cute little guy huh?

**Jonathan: **Yep.

**Oobleck: **We are here to investigate a remote urban jungle filled with Grimm and you brought along a dog?! Genius!!!

**Us: **WHAT?!

**Oobleck: **Canines are known for their heightened sense of smell and hearing, making them the perfect companion for a situation such as ours.

**Ruby: **Yay I'm a genius!!!

**Jonathan: **So what now?

**Oobleck: **Ah yes, as you know this area has seen a recent increase in Grimm activity as of late, as such it will be our responsibility to take care of the situation as soon as possible.

**Carlos: **( If anyone knows about responsibility, it's me ) Alright let's get started.

Just then a large horde of Grimm made their way towards us, well if there was ever a time to cut loose it was now. As we charged forward we began a barrage of bullets and repulser blasts before getting up close and personal. Ruby cut through multiple Grimm with Crescent Rose in a flurry of rose petals that was both beautiful and deadly, Weiss decimated her enemies with her Myrternaster using various dust and glyph combinations in an extraordinary elegant manner, Blake was as graceful as a cat with her Gambol Shroud and vanished into a small horde as a shadow only to surprise her enemies with different clones imbued with dust that left nothing behind, finally Yang was as fired up as always beating down any Grimm that dared to challenge her and her Ember Celica (or at least unfortunate enough to cut off some of her hair.)

**Carlos: **Great job, let's keep up the pressure!

**RWBY: **Right!

Jonathan was doing a great job himself, as more Grimm closed in on our position he used his repulser gauntlets to blast them to kingdom come while using spare tech to create a small squad of drones to eliminate any Grimm outside our view. As for me I channeled my inner spider and swordsman to attack any creature that tried getting a bite out of me with a flurry of sword slashes, gunfire and the occasional quip.

**Carlos: **Okay I'm here to beat Grimm and make quips, and I'm all out of quips!

**Jonathan: **This isn't the time for stupid quips!

**Carlos: **I know that's why I'm making good quips.

**Jonathan: **You are going to be the death of me if you don't keep quiet!

**Yang: **I don't know, those were pretty good if you ask me.

**Jonathan: **Stay out of it blondie, you're no better than he is.

**Yang: **Really, wanna bet?

**Carlos: **That sounds good to me, first one of us to get the most Grimm wins. If you win, no jokes for the next 24 hours, I win then Yang and I make all the jokes we want and you don't complain for the same 24 hours.

**Yang/Jonathan: **Deal!

As a dose of healthy competition was introduced all 3 of us decided to go ahead and basically go nuts. This probably wasn't my best idea since we did end up fighting all day without much rest and before long we were all exhausted and it wasn't until late at night when we finally managed to get some rest.

**Carlos: **What's the final score?

**Jonathan: **We're tied at about 99 each.

**Carlos: **Really? I thought it was 150... man I'm tired.

**Weiss: **Just be glad you idiots didn't get hurt or worse.

**Blake: **( sigh ) I really can't let you out of my sight can I?

**Carlos: **Kind of, but you still love me anyway.

**Blake: **(chuckle) What am I going to do with you?

**Carlos: **Maybe a kiss?

**Jonathan: **If you're going to do that please let me turn away, I don't need the nightmares.

**Yang: **Well let's just count ourselves lucky that we survived today and rest up for tomorrow.

**Oobleck: **My thoughts exactly, make sure to eat up and get some sleep as soon as possible. Now who wishes to volunteer for watch duty?

**Ruby: **Yo!

**Jonathan: **You sure you want to be first? I personally don't mind going to sleep later.

**Ruby: **It's cool, but you can take the next shift if you want.

**Jonathan: **Fair enough.

**Weiss: **Hey before I forget, did Oobleck ask you two about why you wanted to become huntsman?

**Carlos: **No he didn't, what about you bro?

**Jonathan: **Nope.

**Weiss: **That's odd, still it is something to think about.

**Carlos: **I know what you mean. (Yawn) Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hitting the sack early, night everyone.

**Blake: **Me too.

**Yang: **I think we should all turn in early for the night.

**Weiss: **That sounds good.

As we each got ready for some much needed rest I felt myself fall asleep almost instantly but not before feeling Blake wrap her arms around me from behind.

**Carlos:** Guess you prefer being the big spoon huh.

**Blake: **Like I said, I need to keep an eye on you. Plus are you really going to argue about this?

**Carlos: **Never, goodnight my little black cat.

**Blake: **Goodnight my amazing Spider-Man.

As we each fell asleep we all prepared for what tomorrow had in store for us, however the restful sleep wouldn't last as Zwei came back running to us to let us know that Ruby had gone missing. As we made our way underground we eventually found a hidden White Fang base loaded with tons of equipment and soldiers.

**Yang: **You guys see Ruby anywhere?

**Blake: **Over there, but the guards are already on alert so getting her back won't be easy. Any ideas?

**Jonathan: **Leave this to the genius.

As he pushed a button on his strap, his backpack opened up and reformed into his stealth armor in mere seconds. Once fully suited up the stealth function came online and Jonathan made his way over to the guards and he quickly grabbed them by their heads and knocked them into each other to make them pass out. After untying Ruby we saw the train that was down here begin to move and we got on before our quickest way back to Vale left without us.

**Carlos: **Guys I don't think I need to point out the obvious, but my spider sense is really tingling right now!

**Weiss: **I think I know why, look!

As we saw inside the train car the whole thing was rigged with explosives using more dust arc reactors as the detonation device.

**Jonathan: **This is bad, if these things aren't shut down now we're looking at massive collateral damage!

**Blake: **That's not all, look behind us!

We turned in time to see one of the train cars detatch from the rest of the train followed by explosions and a small horde of Grimm.

**Carlos: **Okay here's the plan, Jonathan see what you can do about the D-arc reactors, Weiss stay near him as backup while Ruby and Oobleck try to stop or at least slow down the train. The rest of us check out the remaining cars for any more surprises.

**Jonathan: **On it. JARVIS activate remote pilot on the stealth armor, activation code Stark 02.

**JARVIS: **Request acknowledged, remote piloting system activated.

As his stealth armor began taking care of enemies on its own we all split up to our individual tasks hoping to put a stop to this madness before things got out of hand. As we headed into the empty cars my spider sense warned me of a surprise attack.

**Carlos: **Get back!

As the three of us avoided the attack we came face to face with Neo herself.

**Yang: **You guys go ahead, this one's mine.

**Carlos:** Right, just be careful.

As we left Yang to her personal fight Blake and I made it to the next car where a White Fang soldier wielding a chainsaw was guarding another bomb.

**Soldier:** Sorry kids, but you won't be getting past me!

**Carlos: **You get the feeling that chainsaw is his way of compensating for something?

**Blake: **Carlos go on ahead. I can cover you while you go to the next car.

**Carlos: **I know you can. Stay safe kitty cat.

As I ran ahead avoiding the soldiers attack I managed to make it to the near back of the train with Roman himself waiting for me.

**Roman: **So you've finally arrived. I must say it's been a while since we've last met hasn't it.

**Carlos: **Maybe. All I can say is that I'm looking forward to knocking that ridiculous hat of your stupid head Torchwick.

**Roman:** I'd like to see you try.

While I kept Roman busy Jonathan was still working as best as possible trying to shut down the reactor while Weiss defended him from the occasional Grimm or White Fang grunt.

**Weiss: **Jonathan any progress so far?

**Jonathan: **None! I hate to say it but the way they rigged these things makes it difficult to safely disarm them. With the way the train is moving right now, even the slightest slip up will set them off immediately.

**Weiss: **So what do we do?!

**Jonathan: **For now we just have to stall long enough for the others to finish their part of the plan and hope Ruby and Oobleck can stop this thing.

As I was fighting Roman I felt my spider sense go off as I felt another train car detatch before a loud rumbling echoed throughout the cave.

**Roman: **Looks like our time is almost about up, sorry to have to cut our little fight short but I must bid you farewell.

As he backed away my spider sense alerted me to an attack from behind from Neo that I managed to dodge just in time. As I rushed to get to them they soon disappeared in front of me.

**Carlos:** Not again, seriously what does Jonathan see in Neo anyway?

After making my way back I spotted Yang slowly getting back up with help from Blake. Soon we made it back to the others and unfortunately the train couldn't be stopped so with no other option we had to brace for impact.

**Weiss: **Everyone get in close, I'll try and form an ice dome over us.

**Carlos: **Let me help with that, Jonathan you got enough power to make a force field for extra protection?

**Jonathan: **My stealth armor should have just enough, but what are you gonna do?

**Carlos: **I get to test out my new expansion webbing, hopefully it should help cushion the blow, now let's hurry!

As Weiss started making the dome around us I began shooting the inside with my new webbing that quickly worked its way around while Jonathan set his stealth armor to sentry mode and had it put out its force field between us and the webbing. Soon we huddled together as my spider sense rang louder telling me when we would make contact.

**Carlos: **Everyone focus as much of you aura as possible, impact in 10 seconds!

As we huddled together the only thought that ran through our minds was if we would make it, as I looked at my friends and family, I just wanted to make sure that we make it to the end of our journey together.

**Carlos: **5...4...3...2...1!


	11. V2C11- Vale’s Mightiest Heroes

My head really hurts, why does everything sound so distorted? I can barely open my eyes, I feel really dizzy. I hear someone calling my name but I can't tell who it is. Why do I hear people screaming, what are they running from? The last thing I remember is...

**Carlos:** (5...4...3...2...1!)

That's it! The train crash and all of us preparing for impact. As I tried opening my eyes I saw Yang trying to wake me up while Jonathan was helping Oobleck wake the others.

**Yang: **Thank goodness you're up, I was getting worried.

**Carlos: **Thanks, what about the others.

**Yang: **Luckily we didn't take too bad a hit, we're probably a bit disoriented but we'll live.

As I got up I took a good look and saw the next challenge we had to overcome, the entire city of Vale was being overrun with Grimm. People were running and screaming which only acted as a magnet that attracted more Grimm to them. After some minor struggling to get back up we all looked at the scene before us and knew what had to be done. Without saying another word we took off to do what we came here to do, as soon as the first pack of Grimm was in our sights we didn't hesitate to strike back with everything we had. Bullets flew, blades slashed and countless Grimm kept closing in on us. As a large pack of Beowolves came running down the street they were immediately frozen in place by Weiss only to be cut in half thanks to Ruby and Jonathan making quick work of them at high speed.

**Ruby: **There's so many of them!

**Weiss: **Maybe, still we have a job to do so let's keep pushing forward!

**Jonathan: **She's right, let's show them what happens when you mess with Beacon's best!

As people kept running away to safety a King Taijitu blocked their path and as one of its heads was prepared to strike both Yang and myself managed to distract it by having me cut off one head while she punched the remaining head in the face only for Blake to cut it off a second later.

**Carlos: **Hey don't lose your head, we're just getting started.

**Yang:** Talk about a splitting headache huh.

**Blake: **Guys focus, we're not out of danger yet.

We looked behind us to see a bigger pack of Grimm approach us as the remaining citizens ran back to avoid becoming monster food.

**Carlos: **Out of the frying pan and into the fire huh?

**Yang: **That's one way to put it, you two ready for another round?

**Blake: **Always.

**Carlos: **Let's go!

As the fighting continued we began getting pushed back to the center of town and before we knew it we were completely surrounded with numerous Grimm all around us.

**Jonathan: **

Any bright ideas cuz I'm open to suggestions right now!

**Carlos:** That depends.

**Jonathan: **Depends on what?

**Carlos:** Depends on how much we're willing to risk.

**Ruby: **Guys don't worry, we came all this way together and we will make it through this the same way.

**Yang: **She's right, we've still got some fight left in us so let's not worry about what could happen and focus on what can be done.

**Weiss: **I agree, we're all stronger than how we started out so let's show these things what we're made of.

**Blake: **We have each other to push us forward, let's use that to our advantage.

**Jonathan: **Nice speech ladies, and Yang too I guess.

**Yang: **Hey!

**Carlos: **Alright, I guess this my chance to finally show you just how amazing I can really be.

As the Grimm moved closer we jumped in and fought back with all that we had, whether it was fighting a small pack by ourselves or taking down a sizable amount with one another it looked like we might have a chance, no matter how bad the odds were stacked against us we would prove here and now that we're up to the challenge. Soon enough our perseverance was rewarded with backup consisting of every student and teacher of Beacon coming to our aid.

**Carlos: **It's about time, we were hoping you guys would join in on the fun!

**Jaune: **Hey what are friends for right.

**Nora: **Less talking more leg breaking!

Not along after the others had joined us the sky was filled with multiple air ships each one filled with many Atlas soldiers ready for battle. As they began shooting more and more Grimm seemed to be taken down and it wasn't long until team CFVY dropped in for a little fun as well.

**Carlos:** ( That's odd, why is my spider sense tingling? )

I focused on the source and found it was coming from Coco as she walked towards an Apha Beowolf.

**Carlos:** ( Right, I remember now. Angry fashionista plus destroyed clothing store equals dead Grimm. )

**Coco:** You just destroyed my favorite clothing store, prepare to die!

I couldn't help but watch as her mini gun made quick work of any Grimm in her sights, as she stopped firing she spotted me and waved me over.

**Coco: **Hey you're Carlos from team AVGR right?

**Carlos: **Yeah that's me. How'd you know?

**Coco:** I remember Velvet telling me about a guy with a spider on his jacket helping her out when she was getting bullied. I just wanted to thank you in person for helping out my friend.

**Carlos: **No problem, it's what heroes do.

**Jonathan: **Sorry to break up the budding friendship but we've got more Grimm in the way.

As we looked over another large pack, this time all Ursai, came barreling at us, just as Coco was about to open fire both Jonathan and I got in front of her.

**Jonathan: **No need to worry, we got this.

**Carlos: **Wanna try that one move from DMC?

**Jonathan: **Why not, I could do with a little fun.

I handed him one of my swords and we both turned them into gun mode and focused a good portion of our auras into it, standing shoulder to shoulder I extended my left arm while he extended his right and we pulled the trigger.

**Carlos/Jonathan: **JACKPOT!!!

Our two blasts fired simultaneously and upon making contact, obliterated the entire pack in one move.

**Coco: **I gotta say, that's some impressive fire power.

**Jonathan: **Thanks but you haven't seen anything yet.

**Carlos: **Then let's get to it then.

As the fighting continued between all of us against the Grimm the battle slowly came to its end. Soon the Grimm were wiped from the city and Torchwick was arrested, but what confused me was how? I distinctly remember him getting away from me, actually now that I think about it I can try and expose Cinder and her team right here right now, stop them before innocent people die, just as I was about to go over there my brother came in and stopped me.

**Jonathan: **I know what you're trying to do and trust me don't.

**Carlos: **Why not, we have the perfect opportunity to stop them before things get out of hand. We might be able to save Pyhrra and Penny right now if I go over there and expose them as criminals.

**Jonathan: **Without evidence I might add.

**Carlos: **Come on I already exposed Mercury's prosthetic legs, this is our chance.

**Jonathan: **To do what? Make things possibly worse or look like a total idiot in front of the military?

As we argued Roman was being taken away and Cinder and her team were no where in sight.

**Carlos: **Now look what you've done! We missed our chance!

**Jonathan: **No we didn't. As far as I'm concerned we still have time to come up with a plan. Let's just focus on what we told Ozpin and Ironwood, we get the security modified and have them sweep the CCT for that virus.

**Carlos: **Fine.

As we walked away I felt my spider sense go off only there was no one in sight, I turned back to continue walking and failed to notice a pair of eyes ignite in a small flame watching us from the shadows.

**Cinder: **Guess I was right to suspect you two. Things have just gotten a bit more interesting.

As the day finally ended I couldn't get over what might have happened if I exposed Cinder for who she really is. I probably would have seemed crazy now that I think about it, Jonathan was right, with no evidence to back me up it would just be a waste of time. I'm just really scared, our time until the tournament is getting closer with everyday and I don't want to lose my friends. Not only that but I get the feeling that our secrets will soon be exposed as well, whether it was by us or someone else I wasn't sure, I just don't want to lose the trust of the others, especially Blake. I couldn't sleep that night, every thought that ran through my head was about us ultimately failing, me losing my friends and the only family I had in this world. I know that we still have a long way to go before we encounter Salem herself, assuming I help get us that far, but for now this is what worries me the most. I think Dr. Strange said it best...

**Carlos/Dr. Strange: **We're at the endgame now.


	12. V2C12-Concert

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon, classes were finished for the day and everyone was getting ready for the weekend either by planning to hang out with friends or begin preparing for the Vytal Tournament, however things weren't exactly going smoothly over in team RWBY's dorm for a certain ice queen. Right now she was in her dorm alone trying to find a way out of having to do something she wasn't particularly fond of and so far she couldn't find a solution to her problem, taking a deep breath she decided to swallow her pride and ask two of her friends for help, luckily for her she had the perfect candidates already picked out. She made her way to their dorm and knocked on their door hoping that they would agree to help her with what she was tasked to do tomorrow afternoon. The door opened to reveal Jonathan wearing welding goggles and was completely covered in dirt from working on his latest project.

**Jonathan: **Hey Weiss, what's up.

**Weiss: **Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but there's something that I wanted to ask you and your brother. May I come in?

Jonathan turned back and saw the complete mess he left in the room which consisted of multiple tools, spare parts, the remains of the Iron Monger suit completely scrapped and my bed which was broken in half. Weiss took a look herself and saw that the room wasn't exactly in the best condition for hosting guests at the moment.

**Weiss: **N-Never mind, anyway I wanted to know if you and Carlos are busy tomorrow afternoon.

**Jonathan: **No not particularly, is there something you need our help for?

**Weiss: **In a way, you see tomorrow my father is hosting an event and as the heiress to the company I am obligated to make an appearance in his stead.

**Jonathan: **I see, and I assume you want Carlos and myself to join you and your team tomorrow.

**Weiss: **Sort of, it'll actually just be the two of you joining me tomorrow. I know that Blake wouldn't be interested considering how my father views the faunus and Ruby and Yang are...

She quickly flashbacks to yesterday when Ruby and Yang were wrestling each other on the ground because Yang ate the last of Ruby's cookies from her secret stash that left the room a complete mess and Weiss having to deal with the two sisters arguing over the next hour.

**Weiss: **... let's just say that I think it would be better if the two of them were to stay here. I could really use the company of close friends and I know that the two of you would be on your best behavior.

**Jonathan: **Alright, let me just call my brother and see if he'll agree.

**Carlos: **If I'll agree to what?

They turned to sound of my voice and saw me and Blake come back from our training session over from the Emerald Forest.

**Jonathan: **Talk about perfect timing, Weiss wanted to know if we'd go with her to a party hosted by her father.

**Carlos: **Really?

**Weiss: **Yes, I would really appreciate having some friends with me and I thought the two of you would like to come with me. So what do you think?

**Carlos: **Yeah that sounds good. Blake are you and the others coming too?

**Blake: **Actually I have plans for tomorrow so I can't, even if I didn't I wouldn't feel comfortable going since Weiss' father is strongly against faunus. Still you should go, it sounds like Weiss could really use the company.

**Carlos: **Alright, when do we leave.

After making sure that we knew what was happening tomorrow ( as well as chasing Jonathan across campus for wrecking my bed ) it was time to call it a day and Blake even offered to let me sleep with her while Jonathan finished whatever he was working on that night as well as making some much needed repairs to my bed. The next day went rather quickly as Jonathan and I got our tuxes ready from the dance and we dressed up as best as possible while Weiss wore the same dress from the dance as well. We all waited by the landing pads along with the rest of the girls as we waited for the bullhead to take us to our first high class party.

**Blake: **Make sure to have a good time tonight.

**Carlos: **Don't worry I will, good luck with your project.

**Jonathan: **And don't worry Blake, I'll be sure to keep other women from taking him from you.

**Carlos: **Not like they could anyway, I already have the most perfect woman in the world right here.

As the bullhead arrived we said our goodbyes and within the next hour we made it to our destination, a large mansion in the nicest part of the city on a large hill overlooking the rest of Vale. From the bullhead we could see a large assortment of guests as we landed only to be met with the stares of all the other invited individuals.

**Male Guest 1: **Isn't that Weiss Schnee?

**Female Guest 1: **Yes that's her, but who are the two young gentlemen with her?

**Male Guest 2: **Probably some classmates who begged her to invite them along, how disgusting.

**Female Guest 2: **I guess she's trying to show them a little charity, I almost feel sorry for them.

As we continued to walk inside I could already feel my anger beginning to rise at their comments, why is it that people like them are so ignorant as to look down on the rest of us, I bet not even half of them could probably defend themselves if the situation called for it. As we made our way inside the mansion we got a good look at its interior and it reminded me of the palaces from back home, large space, suits of armor along the wall with various portraits of the ones who wore them into battle, beautiful crystal chandeliers and very expensive looking furniture.

**Jonathan: **Okay we're here so now what?

**Weiss: **Now all we have to do is wait for another hour or so until I need to perform in the ball room, in the meantime I suggest walking around to keep yourselves occupied.

**Jonathan: **Alright, well I'm going outside so just call me if you need me.

As Jonathan left in a hurry, no doubt because of his social anxiety, Weiss and I decided to walk around the room a bit in the hopes of not dying from boredom, soon we were approached by many other wealthy guests who were more than happy to speak with Weiss and not so much with a "commoner" as myself. After getting separated from her for the 10th time in a row I decided to head to one of the upper floors to get a better view of the room and thankfully I was by myself so I could finally get a chance to calm down from all the stupid comments I've heard since we got here.

**????: **Let me guess, you wanted to get away from all the comments those other guests were spouting weren't you.

I turned around and saw a woman in a black dress that went down to her thighs approach me. She was a tall woman with a slim figure and her long black hair tied into a bun.

**Violet: **Forgive me for disturbing you but I was hoping for a chance to speak to you, my name is Violet, head of research and development over at the Schnee Dust Co.

**Carlos: **H-Hi, my name is Carlos, I'm a student over at Beacon Academy.

**Violet: **I see you're well acquainted with Ms. Schnee, am I correct to assume you two are classmates?

**Carlos: **Yes, actually we're friends. Forgive me if I sound rude, but why did you want to talk to me?

**Violet: **Honestly, you seem like the type of person who I can have a decent conversation with. Most if not all the guests here tend to only think about how much money they can get and the easiest way to get it.

**Carlos: **I agree, in all honesty this isn't exactly the type of crowd I would normally run with.

After several minutes of actual conversation we learned a little more about one another. Violet told me how she used to work at the bottom of the company before she made herself known for her intellect and quickly rose to where she is today. I thought that maybe this party wasn't so bad until I heard someone arguing with Weiss, I looked over and saw some guy in a suit asking Weiss about... wedding plans?

**Carlos: **Excuse me Violet, I have a situation that needs diffusing.

As I made my way over I noticed Jonathan doing the same and we saw Weiss looking relieved to know we had her back, the other guests looked at us as we made it over to her while keeping ourselves between her and whoever this guy was supposed to be.

**????: **Out of my way commoners, do you know who I am?!

**Carlos/Jonathan: **No, and we don't care.

**Vermillion: **My name is Vermilion, head of Vermilion Enterprises and I was in the middle of an important discussion with my fiancé which you two uneducated brutes rudely interrupted.

**Carlos/Jonathan: **Fiancé?!

**Weiss: **Believe me I'm just as surprised as you two. I was just told by him a few minutes ago and when I got in contact with my sister she confirmed it, unfortunately.

**Vermilion: **Now, if you two would kindly step aside from my prize I might be generous enough to forget this little lapse in judgement on your part ever happened.

**Jonathan: **Thanks but no thanks, we're on a tight schedule and Ms. Schnee has to get ready to perform.

**Carlos: **So we'll be on our way.

As we led Weiss away I suddenly felt Vermilion gripping onto my shoulder rather hard and when I saw the look on his face it was the look of someone who was just denied something for the first time in their life.

**Vermilion: **You dare to deny me, peasant?!

The other guests looked on, wondering what would happen. Some even said it was foolish of me to deny his request, within the crowd I saw Violet and she gave me an encouraging nod. As I looked at the pompous jerk in front of me I decided to simply free myself from his grasp and catch up with the others. Once I was out of sight the other guests continued to gossip amongst themselves while Vermilion tried not to make a fool of himself while Violet went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

**Vermilion: **Who do those two brats think they are. How dare they get between me and my prize!

**Violet: **Relax, once you help me obtain what I want you will have your prize. Just remember my plan, help me destroy the reputation of Jacques Schnee so I can take over his company and you'll get what you desire.


	13. V2C13-Concert(part2)

As we waited inside Weiss' dressing room we learned a little bit about the situation involving that guy Vermilion, as it turns out he was planning on having his company join the Schnee Dust Company in a long term partnership and he was promised that if his company did well enough to support some of Jacques' company projects than not only would the partnership be guaranteed but he would also gain Weiss' hand in marriage.

**Carlos: **This is completely insane! Has your father finally lost his mind?!

**Jonathan: **I have to agree with him Weiss, you're not seriously going to go through with this right?

**Weiss: **Believe me I don't, an arranged marriage is the last thing I want. If I were to marry I want it to be out of love and not financial gain.

Rather than continue the depressing topic we decided to help Weiss prepare to perform and it wasn't long until we made our way to the stage in the giant ballroom when it was time for her performance. As the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shined on her the whole room became silent as Weiss let her voice and her emotions flow into her songs. Jonathan and I listened carefully to her from backstage and we were both impressed to hear Weiss singing in person, the first song she decided to sing was none other than "Mirror Mirror" and as she continued with her performance Jonathan noticed Vermilion walking away from the ballroom looking a little bit nervous.

**Jonathan: **( whispering ) Hey that Vermilion guy just left, I'm gonna go see what he's up to.

**Carlos: **( whispering ) Are you sure, I can go if you want.

**Jonathan: **No I'll do it. Besides if anything happens at least with your spider sense you can protect Weiss and the other guests in case of an emergency.

**Carlos: **Okay good luck.

As he left he put on his glasses that resembled the ones worn by Tony Stark and began having JARVIS scan the building for Vermilion's location. He descended into the basement where he found the guy with several bombs placed around, but what really surprised him were the D-arc reactors that were being used.

**Jonathan: **What do you think you're doing with those arc reactors, don't you know how dangerous those things are?!

Vermilion simply chuckled as he slowly backed away as the countdown began. Soon the rest of the bombs began counting down as well while Vermilion turned around to face Jonathan with an insane smirk on his face.

**Vermilion: **You know things didn't have to turn out this way. If you little maggots hadn't interrupted my time with my fiancé than you could have made it out of this alive, but now you must be punished for your actions.

As he said that Jonathan was suddenly knocked out from behind by a strange black and white energy, before losing consciousness he saw the woman I spoke to earlier but her eyes were glowing and she was the one radiating that strange energy.

Meanwhile over with me, Weiss had just finished up her performance and the crowd was more than willing to ask for an encore. After a few minutes Weiss was ready to return to the party but something kept bothering me.

**Weiss: **Carlos is everything alright, you seem a little distracted.

**Carlos: **Sorry Weiss, it's just that Jonathan hasn't come back yet and I'm getting a bit worried.

As Weiss was about to respond my spider sense suddenly triggered in time for me to push her out of the way before I was grabbed by some sort of metal whips that threw me across the main room and into the far wall while crashing into some of the suits of armor placed there.

**Weiss:** Carlos!!

As guests began running out of the building small explosions began one after another across the mansion destroying parts of the building and prompting the guests to run faster. Weiss was on her way to check up on me before she was grabbed by the same whips from before and pulled to the person operating them.

**Weiss:** Vermilion?! What do you think you're doing?!

**Vermilion: **Isn't it wonderful my dear, consider this my early wedding present from me to you.

As the other guests began to exit the building I slowly got up and tried to make my way over to Weiss only to be grabbed by Violet.

**Carlos: **Violet let me go!!! I have to save my friend!!!

I then saw Violet's appearance change, her fair skin and the whites of her eyes became black as night while her pupils, hair and black dress became white as snow. Her voice became echoed and distorted and I couldn't believe my luck at what I was seeing.

**Violet: **I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you interfere.

She then took her free hand and used her energy to temporarily stun me as she grabbed me by the collar and brought me close to her face.

**Violet: **For what it's worth, I really am sorry.

Violet then threw me across the room easily as I crashed through one the large windows that lead to the open area outside the mansion. As Weiss continued to struggle to free herself from Vermilion's grasp Jonathan was slowly waking up back in the basement and began trying to diffuse the bombs.

**Jonathan: **JARVIS give me a scan of the bombs schematics, see if we can turn these things off before we go boom.

**JARVIS: **Already done sir, the trigger mechanism is just below the wires connecting the arc reactor to the timer.

**Jonathan: **Seriously? Who's the idiot that designed this piece of junk, probably that Vermilion guy.

After safely disarming the bombs Jonathan called in his Silver Centurion and quickly made his way to the back door of the mansion in order to equip his armor without being spotted. While Weiss was about to be taken hostage by both Vermilion and Violet I quickly changed into my suit that I had on underneath my tux and prepared for an old fashioned rescue. I jumped in through the broken window and used my webbing to try and get the jump on them only for my webbing to get destroyed by Violet's energy blast.

**Violet: **So the famous Spider-Man decided to crash the party.

**Carlos: **Well when I heard that they would be giving out gift bags how could I refuse. Now are you going to kindly hand over the ice queen or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?

**Violet: **I prefer the hard way.

As Violet began shooting at me I did my best to avoid her blasts while Weiss continued to struggle against Vermilion's grip.

**Vermilion: **Now now my dear, there's no need to concern yourself with the commoners. We have a future to plan for.

**Weiss: **Let me go you madman, I said let me go!!!

**Jonathan: **You heard the lady. No means no.

Suddenly Vermilion was blasted away from Weiss and Jonathan entered the scene in his armor, even though his face was covered by his helmet you could easily tell by the sound of his voice that he was very ticked off.

**Jonathan: **So you're the guy that thought messing with my tech was a good idea, sorry but I don't think you have the IQ required to handle something that advanced.

As Vermilion got up he took out his whips once more as energy began coursing through it causing it to glow red, the energy was so strong it burned of the upper portion of his suit to reveal a metal harness being worn on his torso with another D-arc reactor powering it.

**Vermilion: **Are you upset that your technology has been perfected by someone far superior? Of course it shouldn't come as a surprise seeing as who I am.

**Jonathan: **Ms. Schnee I think it would be better if you leave this to me.

**Weiss: **Sorry but that isn't an option, I am not some damsel in distress. If you're going to fight than I'm going to fight with you!

As Weiss picked up one of the rapiers from the destroyed suits of armor Jonathan rocketed forward as Vermilion tried using his whips to try and grab hold of him only for him to be blindsided by Weiss. Meanwhile over with me I was having my own problems to deal with as I was dodging energy blasts from a madwoman bent on killing me. So basically another day in the life of a wall crawler.

**Carlos: **Okay so are you gonna tell me why you're helping a crazy person like Vermilion kidnap Weiss or are you just going to continue blasting me until you get bored?

**Violet: **Do not mistake my intentions arachnid, what my brother wishes to achieve is only furthering my own goals!

**Carlos: **Okay so what are you trying to accomplish exactly, cuz if you ask me you don't seem like the whole " I want revenge an my arrogant boss " type of person.

**Violet: **That's exactly what I'm after. All of this is because of Jacques Schnee, the arrogant fool stole my ideas and in the end had me fired and claimed I tried to steal his work and sell it off to his competitors!!!

**Carlos: **Really that's it?! That's why you're doing all this, you do realize you could of hired a lawyer, how about Matt Murdock I hear he's really good.

**Violet: **He could just as easily buy them off, the only way to get results is to hit him where it hurts, his reputation and that includes that daughter of his!

**Carlos: **But attacking a concert seems kind of weird don't you think? Where's the panache, the je ne sais quoi?

**Violet: **Do you ever shut up!!!

**Carlos: **Not really, my fans expect a certain amount of quipage with every fight.

She then unleashed a massive shockwave of energy that nearly blasted me through the wall if my spider sense hadn't warned me in time by running up the wall and shooting some webbing in her face.

**Violet: **You die tonight Spider-Man!!!


	14. V2C14-Concert(part3)

As the fighting continued, Weiss and Jonathan were doing a good job at keeping Vermilion and his whips at bay. Weiss managed to deflect most of Vermilion's attacks using her glyphs and Jonathan was able to keep safe using long ranged attacks while using his nanotech to create drones since he was using Silver Centurion as his main armor.

**Vermilion: **Do you really think your pathetic technology can make a difference in this fight? Once I get rid of you I will take my prize and be on my way.

**Weiss: **How many times do I have to say it, I am not some prize to be won! I decide my own future and you're not going to be a part of it!

As Vermilion managed to get a good hit on Weiss that sent her flying she was able to land back on her feet using her glyphs and then created a path of them to get in close for some effective strikes on Vermilion's arms and torso while avoiding the D-arc reactor.

**Jonathan: **Nice one ice queen, now it's my turn.

After recalling his drones Jonathan went in for several punches and an effective knee strike that sent Vermilion back a few feet before getting blasted by a repulser beam that was enhanced by a glyph from Weiss.

**Jonathan: **Stay down, this is your only warning.

**Vermilion: **Never!!!!

As Vermilion went in for his final assault he began grabbing the debris from all over and started trying to crush his opponents before they could do any more damage to his latest piece of technology.

**Vermilion: **I will not be made a fool of!! Not by you or by Jacques Schnee!!! I have done all I could to show that ignorant man that I am the future, that I am worthy of his company and I will not let you get in the way of that!!!

**Jonathan: **So you have a beef against the current head of the SDC, join the club cuz I'm pretty sure most of Remnant feels the same.

**Vermilion: **You could never understand what I have suffered through trying to appease that man. No matter how well my company did it always paled in comparison to his, then I found my way inside through his heiress.

**Weiss: **So in the end I was only going to be a pawn in your sick desire to upstage my father?

**Vermilion: **Of course, you're nothing more than a stepping stool towards what should rightfully be mine!!!

After hearing his revelation, Weiss went all out and began a relentless assault of sword strikes effectively destroying any debris that was thrown at her while skillfully dodging his energized whip attacks. Before Vermilion could retaliate he was then pulled towards her by one of her glyphs that brought him in for Weiss to strike some of the vital points of his harness leaving him open for one final attack from a full powered unibeam.

**Jonathan: **Here's the big one!!!

The blast destroyed the remainder of his aura as he was knocked out from the power output alone.

**Jonathan: **Not bad princess.

**Weiss: **Did you honestly expect anything less?

**Jonathan: **Nope, just remind me not to get on your bad side.

As their battle ended mine became a bit more... explosive. Suddenly the roof of the building blew up and I was seen being flung from the building and landed on the roof. As I got up to catch my breath a giant black and white hand came out, what followed was a giant humanoid figure made out of that strange energy that Violet was producing and she was safely inside the center of it.

**Violet: **

Now then, any last words Spider-Man?

**Carlos: **Just one. Where is the waiter cuz I ordered those mini hotdogs a half hour ago and instead I get little miss negative over here. BTW I'm taking about you.

**Violet: **DIE!!!!!

She commanded her construct to smash me into spider paste but unfortunately for her I was light on my feet and because of the wreckage there was plenty of debris for me to use as ammo. While carefully avoiding all of her attacks I managed to use the debris to bring down her giant little by little until she made a desperate move. She absorbed her construct and shot all her remaining energy as a giant blast as I was running towards her.

**Violet: **It's over Spider-Man! I win!

At the last second I slid underneath the beam and I shot some webbing at her feet to keep her in place, after that I shot a web line to pull myself to my right and I jumped into the air so I could web strike her thus finishing the fight.

As she was knocked out her appearance returned to normal and it wasn't long until the authorities arrived, after getting back into our regular clothes the three of us made it out of the building to let everyone know that we're okay, although the media and other guests where more concerned with Weiss being safe than me or Jonathan so we slipped away unnoticed. After getting back to Beacon we decided to get ready for bed.

**Carlos: **That was some party huh?

**Jonathan: **It was okay, but when I manage to build my own Stark Industries here on Remnant, mine are going to blow all other parties out of the water.

**Carlos:** Alright whatever you say. So how was it fighting your own version of Whiplash?

**Jonathan: **It was kind of weird, honestly it felt like fighting Justin Hammer, if he actually had a spine.

**Carlos: **Yeah I can see that, Miss Negative was difficult but I managed to pull through. All I needed was to stay positive.

**Jonathan: **Ugh, please tell me that's your last joke for the day.

As I was about to answer we heard a knock at our door and Jonathan opened it to reveal Weiss who had just gotten back herself.

**Weiss: **Hey guys, are you two doing alright?

**Carlos: **Well other than a few bruises I think we're okay.

**Weiss: **Thank goodness, I was really worried about you two. I wanted to apologize about how things ended tonight, I never wanted to drag you into my problems.

**Jonathan: **It's fine, the bad guys are beaten, the day is saved and no one got hurt. Mostly.

**Weiss: **Still I truly am sorry about all of this. I wish I could repay you somehow.

**Carlos: **I have an idea.

**Jonathan: **I thought Spider-Man didn't do this for the rewards?

**Carlos: **Just hear me out. Weiss the reason this happened was because of how your father is running the company right?

**Weiss: **Unfortunately yes.

**Carlos: **So just promise us and yourself that you'll do better. Show everyone that the SDC still has the potential for a better future. If you do that we'll call it even. Deal?

**Weiss: **Heh, deal.

**Carlos: **Great, now that that's out of the way I'm ready for some sleep. Goodnight everyone.

**Weiss: **Goodnight guys.

As she made her way back to her dorm she saw Ruby and Yang fast asleep and Blake still awake and working on her secret project.

**Weiss: **How's your project coming along.

**Blake: **I think it's going well so far, I just hope I can finish it in time to give it to him before next semester.

With that our second semester was almost near it's end and soon the Vytal Festival would begin and the path we were to take as huntsman was about to appear before us.


	15. Update

**It's me Cerberus, first off I just wanna say I'm sorry cuz I wanted to post this earlier but unfortunately some unexpected things happened in my personal life. Nothing was bad it was just some stuff at work and for those who have to juggle work, school and a social life I know you will understand. Anyway things have been stressful for me but I'm still planning on keeping this series going. To make up for not putting this earlier I will post the first three chapters for the book I am writing based on Volume 3 later today with the update I have been working on for this one. Like in the first one it's mostly just a few revisions so it's nothing drastic and as I said later today I will post the first three chapters for the next one cuz I am still taking a little time off to get myself back in order cuz I feel like my brain wants to climb out of my skull. So I hope you guys enjoy and have an awesome day.**

**P.S. One more thing, I'm sure that you guys have noticed some of the texts seem a bit off, like how the dialogue for a character is written underneath their name instead of how I normally do it. Well remember that I use the fanfic app so sometimes it gets a little buggy with me so please bear with me. Also I noticed that on the actual website sometimes some text is missing from the story and when I use the app it's actually all there, I'm not sure why but for those who wonder what the text is you can leave a review for that specific chapter and I can respond back for those who are curious.**


End file.
